Les immortelles
by Eilisande
Summary: Bien après la chute d'Immortan Joe et la conquête de la citadelle, dans l'esprit des survivants de la désolation les épouses deviennent peu à peu des déesses. Mais elles sont tout sauf des déesses, et ceci est leur histoire, marquée sur les murs de la citadelle pour que nul ne l'oublie.


Sur un prompt de l'obscur échange : "Introspection des relations entre les épouses, du hurt/comfort, et leur(s) relation(s) avec le monde extérieur. - ... y compris potentiellement avec d'autres personnages, notamment Miss Giddy, Furiosa et le reste du gang (et fais ce que tu veux niveau couple(s)). Que ça soit la vie des épouses dans leur bulle littérale avant le film, une discussion entre l'une ou plusieurs d'entre elles avec une nouvelle rencontre, le deuil d'Angharad, la question du bébé à venir de The Dag, comment elles s'adaptent à leur nouvelle vie après le film... PdV libre aussi, je serais tout aussi contente de voyager de l'une à l'autre que de les voir par exemple par les yeux de Furiosa ou Max. (Je ne connais rien d'autre de l'univers que ce film-là, donc fais vraiment ce que tu veux avec le canon.) "

-.-.

Il y en a qui feront d'elles des déesses comme d'autres ont fait d'Immortan Joe un dieu. Des déesses vêtues de blanc, souriantes, mariées à la Terre, promettant un futur vert et tendant des mains compatissantes vers les fidèles contre un dieu au rictus défiguré, promettant de l'eau mais n'offrant que du plomb de ses bras tendus. Parfois, les mêmes hommes les prieront en même temps pour avoir la compassion des unes tout en ayant la protection de l'autre au combat. Ils diront que les Compatissantes ont vaincu l'immortel, pris son titre et le maintiennent à distance. Elles l'ont renvoyé du Valhalla et Angharad tiens la porte pour l'empêcher de revenir. Ils diront qu'elles mènent un combat éternel et que le jour où Immortan se relèvera, le monde cessera définitivement d'exister et la grande destruction s'arrêtera.

Ils leur inventeront des mythes, car des mythes, c'est la seule chose que la Désolation sache véritablement créer. Ses habitants ont besoin de mythes car il n'y a pas ici de réserves infinies d'espoir. Et je sais qu'ils feront des épouses des déesses parce qu'ils ont déjà commencé. Ils murmurent leurs histoires, pas dans la citadelle où elles pourraient entendre mais dans la vallée du don de l'eau qu'elles gouvernent et dans la Terre Verte qui sera.

Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas de déesses parce qu'elles me l'ont dit et que j'étais enfant le jour où les épouses ont tué Immortan et brisé nos chaînes. Je faisais partie des war pups qui ont pris possession des poulies et les ont aidé dans leur ascension, laissant derrières elles la foule déchiqueter le corps d'Immortan Joe. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, même si j'étais encore trop jeune pour mériter de toucher un volant ou une arme. J'ai vu ce jour-là le guerrier de la route et je lui ai même parlé par la suite quand il nous a rendu visite, avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement dans une tempête de sable, avec Furiosa disent certains. Moi je dit que son mythe l'étouffait et qu'il a disparut pour prendre un nouveau nom et ne plus être une légende.

Quand j'ai dit ça à la Dag, elle a sourit et s'est moquée de moi en disant que je ne croyais à rien. Je lui ai dit que si, que je croyais dans les faits et la vérité et elle a hoché la tête. Quand elle était jeune, elle a lu sur la peau de Miss Giddy qu'avant la destruction les hommes disaient qu'il y a une différence entre Histoire et histoire. Je préfère la première parce que j'ai vu le mal qu'Immortan Joe nous a fait avec les secondes. J'ai dit ça à la Dag et je lui ai demandé si elle aimait qu'on fasse d'elles des déesses.

-Bien sûr que non. Ceux qui veulent être des dieux sont des fous ou des tueurs, mais je ne peux pas empêcher une autre sorte de fous de croire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu peux leur faire connaître ton histoire.

-Mon histoire est aussi longue que ma vie et celle-ci est déjà longue.

C'est vrai. Même les cheveux de Cheedo la fragile sont aujourd'hui plus blancs que noirs. Moi aussi je me fais vieux et j'ai mal partout. Je ne me plains pas. Je suis vivant grâce à elles. Sans elles, je serais un corps écrasé sur une route, mort pour la gloire d'un autre.

-Alors un morceau de ton histoire, j'ai insisté, quelque chose que tu veux que l'on n'oublie pas à ton sujet. À votre sujet à toutes.

Elle a sourit et je crois qu'elle a toujours su que je lui demanderais ça, depuis le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à écrire. La Dag est comme ça, en tout cas avec moi.

-D'accord, mais tu finirais par mon histoire parce que je suis celle que tu connais le mieux.

C'est vrai aussi. La Dag a été ma maîtresse d'initiation pour devenir un green boy puis un green men. La première elle m'a dit que ma voie était celle des choses écrites et elle m'a pris dans mes bras quand j'ai pleuré en comprenant que je ne serais jamais un war boy, à cause de mon pied. Elle m'a appris à écrire sur la pierre et le tissu et m'a tenu la main quand Capable a du m'emprunter pour que ma tumeur ne me dévore pas le bras et la vie. Elle m'a aussi poussé devant Max pour lui demander de me raconter ce qu'il savait du monde d'avant et m'a traité de drongo parce que j'avais peur qu'il me mange. C'est mon nom maintenant, grâce à elle, Drongo. Un idiot, mais un idiot qui n'est pas stupide comme elle dit quand elle veut me complimenter.

Son idée m'a plu alors j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur ce mur de la citadelle parce que je trouvais important qu'on connaisse l'histoire des épouses avant d'entrer dans la salle où on peut lire la fin d'Immortan et la conquête de la citadelle puis je suis allé à leur recherche. Je savais où était Capable mais Capable me fait peur depuis qu'elle m'a coupé le bras. Cela fait rire les épouses car c'est de Dag que tout le monde a peur ici. Pas moi, et du coup j'impressionne les autres green mens et même les war boys même si ma jambe est toute tordue et que je n'ai qu'un seul bras pour écrire.

C'est Toast que j'ai croisé la première et elle a sourit. Elle s'est assise dans la poussière de la salle des moteurs au milieu des war mens qui s'entraînaient et a commencé à parler.

-Je suis venue à la citadelle l'année des trois pluies...

Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la façon dont on calculait le temps avant. On le calcule en jour ou par rapport à des événements dont tout le monde se souvient comme la fin d'Immortan Joe. Moi aussi, je suis venu à la citadelle l'année des trois pluies quand mes parents m'ont vendu. C'est une année dont tout le monde se souvient et c'est comme ça que commence

**L'histoire de Toast**

L'année des trois pluies avait été une bénédiction pour ceux qui mourraient de soif dans la Désolation, mais aussi une malédiction. Les abrités, ceux qui ont la chance de vivre dans un endroit comme le moulin aux balles ou Pétroville avaient receuilli plus d'eau que durant des années et étaient devenus accros à l'eau. Ils en voulaient plus, toujours plus. Ils payaient cher en gazoline et en balles mais même ainsi, il y avait tant d'eau que son prix finit par baisser. Immortan Joe était en colère. Cela faisait de lui un homme moins important que le fermier aux balles et le mangeur d'hommes. Ses alliés étaient contents de mépriser ses demandes et négociaient désormais leur eau avec des charognards.

Toast était née dans un petit clan de charognards qui contrôlait un territoire montagneux au-delà des limites de celui d'Immortan Joe, à deux jours de route du moulin aux balles. Ils étaient une trentaine et possédaient quatorze motos, ceux qui faisaient d'eux les plus riches de tous les maraudeurs du coin. Toast avait saigné pour la première fois cette année là et quand son père était tombé malade, il lui avait donné le droit de monter sur sa moto et de se servir de son fusil. Elle était triste de voir son père mourir mais elle adorait ça, sentir le vent gonfler ses vêtements et le sable la frapper sans l'atteindre. Son seul regret était de devoir se courir entièrement pour participer aux raids elle aurait voulu sentir le vent sur sa peau mais le soleil était trop dangereux alors elle couvrait toute sa peau et même ses yeux quand on le lui rappelait. On n'en demandait pas tant aux autres membres du clan. Elle en était vexée mais craignait vaguement d'en connaître la raison et puis, chez les Chiens Fous, on ne discutait pas les ordres.

Son premier raid, on lui avait seulement permis d'observer et de faire vrombir sa moto d'un air menaçant. Au suivant, on la laissa partir en éclaireuse repérer leurs proies. Les jeunes du clan étant trop téméraires, on ne leur confiait qu'un vieux fusil à un coup pour prévenir la bande. Toast découvrit la joie de défier seule la Désolation. Elle devait pister ceux qui venaient voler sur leurs terre l'eau tombée du ciel qui stagnait dans les creux de leurs rochers. Pendant les combats, elle rechargeait les armes pour les combattants. Elle devint rapide, bien plus que la plupart de leurs guerriers mais on ne la laissait pas combattre. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup de jeunes dans le groupe et tous les bras étaient les bienvenus, sauf les siens. Il n'y avait qu'elle qu'on gardait à l'écart. Quand elle demandait pourquoi, les autres étaient évasifs. Aussi Toast se promit-elle d'être meilleure encore pour ne pas leur laisser d'autre choix que de la laisser se battre avec les autres, au milieu de la bataille. Pas à un seul moment elle se demandait si elle était capable de tuer et si ça la détruirait de le faire. Elle voulait juste participer. Être un membre du clan et faire sa part.

Cette année là, ils étaient tout le temps en mouvement. C'était nouveau. D'habitude, ils restaient tapis dans les défilés mais il y avait tant d'eau chez eux que d'autres groupes de charognards essayaient de leur voler leur territoire et leur eau. Tant mieux. Ils gagnaient toujours, parce qu'ils connaissaient le terrain et parce qu'après chaque combat ils étaient mieux armés et mieux préparés. Sur les cadavres de leurs ennemis, ils récupéraient des balles, des gourdes et des bidons. Ils stockèrent l'eau, cachée dans des creux de la roche. Quand ils se déplaçaient, leur chef dormait couché dessus pour éviter que l'un d'eux de cède à la folie et ne se défonce l'estomac avec de l'eau. Avec ces pluies providentielles, ils auraient pu tous devenir accros et s'entre-tuer pour une goutte de plus.

Toast ne pensait pas beaucoup à l'eau. Elle était jeune et insouciante. Si l'eau tombait, tout allait bien. Le monde commençait peut être à guérir. La Désolation était vaste et ne demandait qu'à être explorée. Et puis, sa première préoccupation était Queue d'rat, sa partenaire éclaireuse avec son joli sourire. Il y avait des moments où elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Elles se volaient des baisers à l'occasion, mais Toast aspirait à plus, sans trop savoir à quoi. Un jour, elles profitèrent d'une tempête de sable pour se réfugier seules dans une crevasse, et tandis que le monde se déchirait tout autour d'elles, Toast passa ses mains sous sa tunique. Son cœur battait fort dès qu'elle y pensait.

Un jour cependant, ils réalisèrent qu'ils seraient bientôt à cours de balles. Pas étonnant. Avec toute cette eau, ils avaient du se battre plus férocement que jamais et leurs victimes ne laissaient pas toujours des cartouchières pleines derrière eux. Ils chargèrent donc leurs outres et barils d'une eau un peu croupie mais encore bonne et enfourchèrent leurs motos. Il leur fallut trois jours pour arriver en vue du moulin aux balles et de la vaste plaine que dominait la citadelle. Quand les deux forteresse apparurent, Toast dû poser un pied à terre, estomaquée par cette vue. C'était un monde de bruit et de fureur qui s'ouvrait là et Toast frissonna, prise de l'envie de faire demi tour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la sortie d'un défilé et camouflèrent les motos. Sitôt passées les montagnes, Immortan Joe avait des yeux partout et de son point de vue, lui seul pouvait commercer l'aqua cola. Deux chiens fous restèrent pour garder les motos. Les dix autres, dont Toast, se faufilèrent en file indienne hors du défilé. La jeune fille était excitée. Même si c'était elle qui fermait le convoi, elle allait enfin pouvoir participer à l'action. Une légère tempête se levait et ils comptaient profiter du vent qui soulevait le sable pour les camoufler et leur permettre d'approcher discrètement le moulin.

On les attendait à l'entrée du défilé.

Il y avait là une trentaine d'hommes et de garçons au corps scarifié peint en blanc, lourdement armés. Lances, fusils, couteaux et pistolets. Un guet-apens bien organisé. Une femme armée au front noir les surveillait d'un peu plus loin et même si les chiens fois ne s'aventuraient pas dans la plaine en temps normal, ils avaient entendu parler des war boys et de l'imperator Furiosa. Ils se figèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à la combattre, mais savaient que ces gens étaient kamicrazy et appuyaient facilement sur la détente. Les charognards sortirent leurs armes et les war boys se mirent à hurler.

-Voleurs !

-Rats !

-Charognes !

-Vous volez l'eau des veines d'Immortan !

-L'eau n'est à personne, cracha la vieille Gratte-os. Elle est à qui la prend et à qui l'achète.

-Et personne ne vous l'achètera, interrompit Furiosa. Ni le moulin aux balles, ni le mangeur d'hommes, ni personne. On ne vous vendra plus rien non plus.

Des gémissements s'échappèrent des rangs des chiens fous et les war boys rirent, certains s'avançant assez prêt pour les frapper du plat de leur lance ou de leur fusil. Le clan était mort. Il avait besoin de gazoline et de balles. Ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur leurs victimes. On ne boit pas le sang d'un cadavre et même leurs ennemis jurés, les ignobles, n'étaient pas assez fous pour utiliser des os humains en guise d'arme. Le commerce et le troc, disaient les plus anciens du clan, c'est tout ce qui restait de la civilisation.

-Nous ne voulions pas blesser Immortan, balbutia un guerrier.

-Vous ne l'avez pas blessé. Votre pitoyable petite tentative d'indépendance n'a jamais été que du vent. Vous l'avez mis en colère par contre.

À ces mots, tous les war boys levèrent leur armes et visèrent le clan.

-Je l'avais dit, hurla une chienne folle. Je l'avait dit que cette idée puait. On aurait du juste garder notre eau. Le fermier aux balles nous a trahi !

-Bien sûr. On ne trahit pas Immortan. Des rats comme vous, si. Vous valez moins que les balles qui doivent vous abattre, mais Immortan exige un exemple.

-Fous !, s'exclamèrent plusieurs war boys.

Ils souriaient d'un air mauvais.

-Attendez !, hurla Perth, leur chef. Et si on avait quelque chose à offrir à Immortan en échange de nos vies ?

Furiosa renifla dédaigneusement.

-Vous n'avez rien qui ait de la valeur.

Quelqu'un poussa Toast en avant. Elle trébucha et tomba sur un genou juste à côté de Perth. Furiosa s'approcha. De près, elle lui parut plus terrifiante encore. Queue d'rat s'approcha d'elle et Toast lui tendit une main pour chercher du réconfort, cherchant désespéramment à comprendre ce qui se passait. Le visage de Queue d'rat était fermé. Tous les chiens fous derrière elle la regardaient, mais pas comme une amie qu'il fallait défendre mais avec le regard qu'ils utilisaient pour estimer la valeur d'un voyageur capturé. Queue d'rat arracha sa capuche et ses lunettes à Toast.

-Regarde, imperator, proclama le chef. Elle est parfaite, elle fera une bonne épouse pour Immortan. Je te l'offre.

D'une main, Furiosa saisit le visage de Toast. Celle-ci tremblait désormais de tous ses membres. L'imperator la força à ouvrir la bouche et tâta toutes ses dents. Toast ne trouva pas le courage de la mordre.

-Déshabillez-la.

Les war boys avaient cessé de rire et détournèrent le regard. Ce n'était pas pas respect pour elle, mais parce qu'à leurs yeux elle appartenait déjà à Immortan Joe. Ceux de son clan, eux, n'eurent aucune considération pour elle. Ils s'y mirent à trois pour déchirer sa combinaison pendant qu'elle se débattait, la laissant nue dans ses bottes. Furiosa tourna autour d'elle, soulevant ses bras et examinant son cuir chevelu à la recherche de tumeurs.

-Les bottes aussi.

Hébétée et humiliée, Toast se laissa faire. Ses muscles étaient comme liquéfiés et elle n'aurait su dire comment elle trouva la force de rester debout quand on lui souleva un pied puis l'autre pour les soumettre à l'inspection de Furiosa.

-Elle plaira à Immortan, décida enfin celle-ci. Pas la grâce de V8, elle portera pour lui de nombreux enfants forts et sains.

Les war boys applaudirent. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent et éloignèrent violemment les membres du clan qui tenaient Toast pour l'entrainer doucement à l'arrière de leur groupe. Une partie de l'esprit de la jeune fille, celle qui ne hurlait pas d'horreur sans pouvoir s'arrêter, espéra vicieusement qu'ils leur avaient fait mal. Ils l'avaient vendue. Ils l'avaient vendu. Depuis combien de temps pensaient-ils le faire ?

-Elle est glorieusement saine, s'enorgueillit Gratte-os. Immortan sera content, oui ?

-Immortan Joe n'est plus en colère contre vous confirma Furiosa avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Cinq suffiront.

Cinq détonations simultanées, cinq hommes à terre, les plus jeunes et les plus forts du clan. Les autres qui se congratulaient l'instant d'avant de ce marché regardèrent Furiosa avec incrédulité. Queue d'rat fit un geste vers son arme mais renonça en voyant les war boys prêts à tirer de nouveau.

-Pourquoi ?, balbutia Gratte-os.

-Pour faire un exemple. Maintenant, retournez dans votre tanière. À moins d'avoir un autre trésor de cette valeur à offrir à Immortan, si vous redescendez de vos montagnes, c'est une balle pour chacun de vous. Laissez vos morts et votre eau.

Ils ne protestèrent même pas et repartirent sans un mot, la tête basse et l'œil amorphe. Même Queue d'rat ne jeta pas un regard en arrière pour Toast qui la regarda partir en pleurant.

Sa tunique était inutilisable. Les war boys la ramassèrent et en firent un ballot qu'ils jettèrent au milieu des rochers. Ils ramenèrent ensuite leurs motos et leurs voitures cachées non loin. L'un d'eux en tira une couverture à peu près propre dans laquelle Toast s'enroula avec soulagement. Elle aurai voulu qu'on la fasse monter dans un véhicule et qu'ils s'en aillent, mais non. Elle du regarder les war boys fouiller puis encorder les corps des chiens fous et sauter de rocher en rocher toujours plus haut avant de tirer jusqu'à eux la sinistre chaîne et de nuer la corde. C'était le seul défilé sur une très grande distance. Les corps mettraient des jours à se dé maraudeur ou charognard qui passait par là verrait le sinistre tableau et saurait qu'il ne fallait pas défier Immortan.

Enfin, Furiosa hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et fit monter Toast dans son véhicule. Le reste de la troupe arrima les conteneurs d'eau puis le groupe s'ébranla.

Ils ne rejoignirent pas directement la citadelle et Toast s'en étonna d'abord avant de reconnaître l'énorme chantier entouré de murailles. Ils s'arrêtèrent au moulin au balles et, recroquevillée sur son siège, Toast écouta Furiosa remercier le fermier aux balles d'avoir dénoncé les chiens fous et lui offrir leur eau, au nom d'Immortan. Le fermier surenchérit en lui offrant une boîte de ses meilleures balles et ils se quittèrent bons amis. Toast en avait la nausée.

Quand elles repartirent, Furiosa et Toast restèrent muettes pendant le reste du trajet mais se dévisageaient à la dérobée. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à l'ombre de la Citadelle et Toast se redressa, terrorisée. La voir de loin ne permettait pas de comprendre à quel point elle était imposante et immense. Vaguement, elle s'était dit qu'elle finirait toujours bien par s'enfuir. Elle abandonna cet espoir avec le reste de ses illusions tandis qu'on les hissait au sommet de la citadelle.

Furiosa sortit la première et s'approcha d'un garde pour échanger quelques mots avec lui. Toast aurait voulu disparaître dans son siège mais décida qu'elle ne se laisserait pas traîner en pleurant jusqu'à son supplice. Elle ouvrit la portière et attendit debout que l'on s'occupe d'elle, le menton levé mais la main crispée sur sa couverture. Furiosa revint et la jaugea du regard. Elle sourit, froidement.

-Continue avec cette attitude et tu devrais tenir bon. Ne relâche pas ta vigilance parce que l'eau est douce et la nourriture abondante. Pour toi, la vie sera pire que dans le trou à rat dont on t'a sorti.

Elle paraissait presque la prendre en pitié. Cela la rendait humaine, enfin, mais le moment passa très vite. Furiosa détourna les yeux et l'entraina dans des couloirs sombres qui s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Toast traîna d'abord le pied mais Furiosa claqua de la langue d'un air agacé.

-Inutile d'essayer de te repérer. Les épouses d'Immortan ne circulent pas dans la citadelle. Vous avez trop de valeur pour ça.

Après ça, Toast se laissa conduire sans lutter jusqu'à une lourde porte de métal gardée par des war boys armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Une épouse pour Immortan !, s'exclama un imperator qui se tenait à leurs côtés. Il sera content de toi Furiosa.

-Oui. Où en est Bienheureuse ?

-Toujours avec le Mecanic Organic, répondit un war boys en appuyant de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir la porte. Nous prions V8 !

-Nous prions, oui.

Toast se désintéressa de la conversation et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, elle compris l'avertissement de Furiosa. C'était l'endroit le plus chrome que Toast avait jamais vu : des murs clairs, une grande verrière par laquelle la lumière pénétrait sans blesser, le bruit d'un filet d'eau qui coulait et des objets étranges qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'on lui avait décrit de l'ancien monde. Surtout, surtout, il y avait trois choses qui avaient toujours manqué à Toast sans qu'elle le sache : de l'ombre, de la verdure et de la fraîcheur. Il serait si facile d'être heureuse ici et d'oublier que la verrière était faite de barreaux épais et qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur.

Au centre de la pièce, trois jeunes femmes se tenaient enlacées et se détendirent en voyant Toast. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux et très vite, Toast apprendrait comme elles à craindre l'ouverture de cette porte. C'est comme ça qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Angharad, Capable et la Dag.

-Voilà une sœur pour vous, si elle plaît à Immortan, la présenta Furiosa. Splendid, tu ferais bien de la laver. Cette petite maraudeuse sent encore la poudre.

Splendid lâcha ses compagnes pour s'approcher de Toast. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et tâta ses mains.

-Tu as des cals !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as déjà tenu un fusil ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver à nouveau. Pas après avoir vu la tête enfoncée d'un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance.

-Incroyable, souffla la jeune femme, et tellement utile. N'est-ce pas, Furiosa ?

Toast se crispa, persuadée que la jeune femme avec ses cheveux propres et sa délicieuse odeur se moquait d'elle. Furiosa renifla avec dérision et fit signe de refermer la porte. Le bruit avait quelque chose de définitif et Toast frissonna. Pour la rassurer, Splendid l'embrassa.

-Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

-Vraiment ?, réussit à demander Toast d'une voix presque hystérique.

-Non. Mais tant qu'il n'y a que nous, tu es en sécurité. Je suis Angharad, viens, je vais te présenter les autres.

Elles étaient gentilles et douces, chacune à leur manière, même la Dag et elles entourèrent Toast de petite attentions pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Capable lui offrit de l'eau, Spendid lui caressa les cheveux et la Dag tira de l'eau pour lui permettre de se baigner. C'était quelque chose de si étrange et nouveau que quand elle plongea le pied dans l'eau, Toast arrêta de pleurer pour se concentrer sur cette sensation étrange. Elle n'avait jamais vu tant d'eau au même endroit. Un tel gaspillage.

-Inspire et expire, lui souffla la Dag, profite. Cette eau n'ira nulle part.

-Nous en avons autant que nous voulons, mais la plupart du temps nous nous baignons ensemble.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas besoin d'économiser. L'eau, vous l'avez. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard gêné. Elles en avaient dit plus qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu et Toast sentit quelque chose comme de l'espoir renaître en elle.

-Il faudra que tu laisse pousser tes cheveux, s'exclama un peu trop fort Capable.

-Pourquoi ? Je les aime comme ça, c'est pratique, ils ne me reviennent pas dans les yeux et je ne sue pas trop.

-Dehors peut-être. Mais tu déplaira à Immortan si tu tente de les garder comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je lui déplais ?

Les trois se figèrent. La Dag la jaugea, comme si elle se demandait de quel métal elle était fait. Toast le savait. D'un métal fait pour résister aux vents de la Désolation, pliant mais ne se rompant pas. Mais elle ne savait pas si ce métal était si solide ici.

-Tu était une charognarde ? Tu sais te défendre ?

-Un peu.

-Alors oublie ce que tu as appris. Si tu tentes de te défendre, tu finiras très vite à te faire traire les mamelles toutes la journée pour ton lait.

-Si tu as de la chance, ajouta Angharad. J'étais une enfant quand je suis arrivée ici et sa favorite de l'époque a fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu. Je n'ai jamais su quoi, les autres me l'ont caché, mais elles n'ont pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ses hurlements. Il l'a donné à Rictus Erectus, son fils. Elle a hurlé pendant trois jours. Et depuis, il est devenu encore plus grand, bête et cruel. Tu saignes depuis longtemps ?

-Deux cent jours, à peu près. J'ai commencé juste avant la première longue pluie et j'ai saigné trois fois depuis.

-Plutôt cent cinquante jours alors, soupira Capable. Tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous, alors mais aussi celle qui a passé le plus de temps dehors. Tu as de la chance. Joe ne touche pas ses épouses pendant au moins trois cent jours après leurs premiers saignements. Il voudra être sûre que tu es assez solide pour porter ses enfants.

À cette seule idée, Toast trembla à nouveau. La Dag lui posa un baiser sur le front et saisit ses compagnes par la main pour les entraîner. Toast ne protesta pas. Elle était terrorisée, mais soulagée qu'elles la laissent seule. Autour d'elle, l'eau devenait noire. Elle aurait qu'elle l'engloutisse, mais le bassin n'était pas assez profond pour ça. Combien d'épouses se seraient noyées sinon ?

Finalement, sa propre crasse l'insupporta. Toast sortit, le bout des doigts étrangement ridé, et redécouvrit la couleur de sa peau. Elle pris les vêtements que les épouses avaient laissé pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu de tissu si doux et si blanc. Il ne grattait même pas. À côté du vêtement, il y avait des objets qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Parfums, rouge à lèvre... Elle les ignora, pour l'instant, mais s'amusa ensuite un court moment à les ouvrir et les renifler.

Les trois épouses étaient désormais assises contre la porte, essayant d'écouter à travers en utilisant des verres. C'était la première fois que Toast en voyait qui n'étaient ni fêlés, ni brisés.

-C'est trop long, murmura Angharad. Le soleil était à l'est quand elle est partie.

-Si miss Giddy et Aqua ne sont pas encore revenues, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir, insista Capable.

Toast s'assit à leurs pieds.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Capable la regarda de haut en bas et se leva.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez chrome. Je vais t'aider et te raconter. Vous, continuez à écouter.

Capable alla jusqu'au bassin pour prendre les produits ignorés par Toast et la conduisit dans la chambre voisine. Toast refusa de s'extasier devant la présence de vrais lits et laissa Capable la coiffer et lui peindre le visage.

-Il y a deux autres épouses avec nous, expliqua doucement Capable tout en s'appliquant. Bienheureuse est en train d'accoucher. Aqua et miss Giddy, notre professeur, l'aident. Mais elle y est depuis ce matin. Ce n'est pas bon signe et c'est sa dernière chance. Avec Immortan, tu es bien traitée jusqu'au moment où tu es fertile. Prépare toi à haïr ces jours là. Et si tu tombe enceinte, tu as droit à trois tentatives pour mettre au monde un fils parfait. Les filles, ou les fils viables mais déformés ne sont pas tolérés. Bienheureuse est une de ses favorites, mais c'est son troisième essai. Elle échouera probablement parmi les laitières, à fournir du lait à la citadelle. Et si il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, si pour lui tu n'es qu'une pondeuse, tu finiras jetée par une porte de la citadelle.

-Ça c'est moi, cria joyeusement la Dag depuis la pièce voisine.

-Tu dois lui plaire, et pour ça tu dois être jolie, effarouchée et fertile. Il est dégouttant à regarder, mais ne grimace pas. Ne pleure que quand il est parti. Tu as compris ?

Toast hocha la tête. Capable reprit son souffle et continua de lui donner des conseils.

Quand la nuit tomba, Toast fut la seule à aller se coucher. Les autres restèrent à écouter à la porte. Ni Bienheureuse, ni Aqua, ni miss Giddy n'étaient revenues. Se tournant et retournant dans le lit, Toast cherchait désespéramment le sommeil mais la pièce était trop froide et trop grande, le lit trop étrange pour une fille habituée à dormir sur la pierre, et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'endormait sans être serrée contre quatre ou cinq membres du clan.

Comment fermer l'œil ? Toutes les règles énoncées par Capable tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Elle ne devait jamais mentionner qu'elle avait appris à se battre, porter des vêtements qui ne montrent pas à quel point ses hanches étaient étroites, ne pas jurer parce que Joe en rendrait responsable l'influence de la Dag et frapperait celle-ci. Elle devait rester pieds nus pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle espérait sortir du coffre, ne jamais regarder dehors quand Joe était là. Marcher le plus doucement possible, baigner le dos de Joe sans montrer de dégoût en touchant ses pustules, écouter ses histoires sans jamais faire la moindre remarque, ne jamais regarder ou parler à ceux qui pouvaient entrer dans le coffre avec lui, sauf si c'était l'organic mecanic et seulement si celui-là lui posait une question médicale. Ne jamais mentionner sa vie dehors, sauf pour remercier Joe de l'avoir sauvée. Apprendre à dessiner, lire et chanter, toujours chercher des choses nouvelles à apprendre pour que Joe puisse être content d'elle quand il lui demanderait ce qu'elle avait appris. Garder les yeux baissés et la voix basse devant lui. C'était le plus facile, disait Capable, sauf pour la Dag. Ne pas pleurer non plus. Immortan Joe voulait des femmes-objets aux jolis sourires et aux têtes bien remplies, fortes comme l'acier en apparence mais terrorisées à l'intérieur.

Toast se rappelait très vaguement sa mère. Elle était morte il y a longtemps, un couteau à la main et hurlant sa haine à son adversaire. Son père lui avait dit d'être très fière d'elle et de la rendre fière. Se roulant en boule, elle se remit à sangloter en silence.

Le lit s'enfonça légèrement et le drap se souleva. Toast reconnut Angharad aux cicatrices sur son bras quand elle la serra doucement. Toast aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité mais l'autre ne pouvait pas lui mentir à ce point.

-Tu es forte, lui promit Angharad. Tu survivras et nous serons là pour toi. Tu es trop jeune pour qu'il te touche. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne fait pas.

-Mais il finira pas le faire.

Anghard ne répondit pas. Elle pleurait elle aussi désormais.

-Si tu pouvais partir, tu rentrerais chez les tiens ?

-Non, ils m'ont vendue.

-Mais tu crois que tu survivrais, dehors ?

Toute excitée, Toast réfléchit à vive allure. Elle savait charger un fusil. Elle pouvait porter des coups avec ses poings ou un couteau. Elle savait repérer les repaires de lézard et les signes annonciateurs d'une tempête.

-Oui, je crois souffla-t-elle.

Angharad la serra plus fort encore.

-Ne dis jamais rien, à personne, tout haut ou tout bas. Bienheureuse a perdu la force de se battre il y a longtemps et Aqua est née dans la citadelle. Pour elle, Joe est un dieu. Mais un jour peut être...

De l'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'Angharad pouvait lui offrir et durant les jours interminables qui suivirent, quand Joe vint leur montrer le corps ensanglanté de Bienheureuse pour leur rappeler le prix de l'échec, quand Cheedo les rejoignit, et pendant ses dix huit cycles suivants, Toast la maudit parfois de lui avoir offert cet espoir. En même temps, elle le chérissait comme un enfant qui aurait grandit en elle.

L'espoir plutôt que la haine. Le choix d'Angharad, le choix de Toast.

Quand Toast la Savante finit de parler, tous les war men et les war boys autour d'elle firent le signe de V8 en respect pour son témoignage. Elle n'a pas pleuré et sa voix n'a pas craqué. Elle est forte notre Toast, comme Furiosa. Moi, j'aurais eu envie de pleurer mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne crois pas que j'en ai le droit. Si j'avais grandi dans le monde d'Immortan Joe et pas dans le leur, j'aurais été fier qu'il ait de si belles pondeuse et je leur aurais envié leur eau et leur ombre. J'aurais pensé qu'elles étaient les plus chanceuses de toutes les femmes de la citadelle et même de la désolation.

Je l'ai remerciée et je suis allé écrire ses mots sur le mur. Elle m'a suivi et m'a regardé faire. Je n'ai pas tout écrit de ce qu'elle m'a dit parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on doit dire mais qu'on ne veut pas voir écrit tous les jours sur un mur. Tout le temps que j'ai écris, elle est restée debout et quand j'ai finit, elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Les épouses aiment se prendre dans les bras, mais le font rarement aux autres. C'est un signe de grande faveur et nous le révérons. Trois fois j'ai été pris dans les bras par une épouse, une fois par la Dag, une fois par Capable et maintenant une fois par Toast. En fermant les yeux je peux encore sentir leur contact.

-Je ne savais pas que je devais le dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes sœurs, m'a-t-elle dit. Merci.

J'ai rougit et je suis resté avec elle à regarder l'encre sécher. Je ne suis pas rester pour regarder les gens lire le mur le lendemain matin. Je me demandais à qui je devais demander de parler ensuite, mais comme il n'y avait qu'une voix qu'on avait pas entendu dans ce premier récit, je suis ensuite allé voir Cheedo.

Ce n'est pas difficile de trouver la plupart des épouses. Toast est dans les salles de mécanique ou d'entraînement, Capable dans l'infirmerie, la Dag les mains dans la terre. Cheedo, elle, il faut la chercher pour la trouver. On peut la trouver en train d'arroser des légumes, d'aider à l'infirmerie, d'écrire les chiffres de notre production dans les grands livres de la mémoire, d'organiser le prochain ravitaillement, de nourrir les enfants ou d'écouter les demandes des gens de la vallée.

Je l'ai trouvé en train d'observer la distribution d'eau. Elle m'a sourit.

-Tu as fait pleurer Toast, m'a-t-elle dit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Merci.

-Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-On a tous besoin de pleurer, même Toast. Elle veut être forte pour nous protéger tous, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas pleurer aussi. Cette histoire là la fait toujours pleurer. Moi je pleure toujours quand je raconte mes histoires, sauf celle que je vais te raconter. Je vais te dire comment j'ai gagné mon nom.

Je me suis assis avec elle sur la terrasse. Elle devait parler fort pour se faire entendre au-dessus du bruit de l'eau, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je connaissait cette histoire, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu de sa bouche. C'est rare d'entendre Cheedo la fragile parler longtemps.

-Fragile, a-t-elle commencé, veut dire faible, innocent, qui peut se briser.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester mais elle a levé la main pour me faire taire et c'est comme ça que commence

**L'histoire de Cheedo la Fragile **

Elles avaient toutes gagné leur surnom dès leurs premiers jours dans le Coffre. ''Splendide'', s'était écrié Immortan en voyant le cadeau que lui faisait le mangeur d'hommes et avait refusé d'entendre son véritable nom. Toast avait impressionné ses sœurs avec ses connaissances de ce qu'il fallait savoir pour survivre. Toast la Savante. Capable ne savait rien quand elle était arrivée, ni son nom, ni son âge, ni son origine, mais elle était capable de tout apprendre très vite, écrire, jouer du piano... Si elle n'avait pas eu le potentiel pour être une glorieuse pondeuse, Joe aurait peut être fait d'elle une organique. La Dag était arrivée traînée par les cheveux, elle avait craché sur Joe et l'avait traité de kamicrazy puant de bushranger. Le surnom était venu tout seul.

Quand elle était arrivée, Cheedo avait pleuré trois jours d'affilée dans les bras d'Angharad.

-Elle est fragile, supplia la jeune femme quand Joe tenta de la toucher. Ne l'effraie pas.

Plus tard, on lui raconta que Joe ne touchait pas aux femmes trop jeunes pour être sûr qu'elles survivraient à leur grossesse mais que cinq cent jours plutôt, il avait perdu deux enfants à naître presque coup sur coup. Il s'affaiblissait et voulait désespéramment avoir son héritier à temps. La santé de ses pondeuses n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.

-Fragile hein ?, avait-il dit d'un ton menaçant.

-Et elle ne saigne pas encore régulièrement. C'est trop tôt.

Joe avait pris le visage de Cheedo dans sa main et l'avait caressé.

-Fragile oui. Prend bien soin d'elle Angharad. Elle doit devenir solide.

Après ça, les autres épouses l'appelèrent Cheedo quand elles étaient seule, mais Fragile devant Immortan Joe. Cela ne l'aurait protégé qu'un temps, mais les autres avaient déjà décidé de fuir. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Cheedo avait grandi protégée, en quelque sorte. Ses grands parents avaient échappé à la destruction finale du monde en s'enterrant dans un sous-sol et en sortant seulement pour se ravitailler. Quand ils avaient vieilli, leur fils avait fait de même. Un jour, il était rentré avec une femme et Cheedo était née. Elle avait grandi heureuse, aimée par ces quatre personnes, mais confinée dans ce sous-sol avec pour seule lumière une fenêtre minuscule. Elle ne pouvait sortir qu'après une violente tempête, quand ses parents étaient sûr que personne ne serait dehors pour les voir. Un jour, ils avaient été vus. Elle avait été capturée, ses parents tués. Ceux qui avaient fait ça l'avaient conduit droit à Immortan. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant le soleil depuis sa naissance, qu'elle mangeait à sa faim et qu'elle buvait autant d'eau. Très vite, elle avait effacé le souvenir de ses parents. C'était plus simple, elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle était prête à croire que Joe la rendrait heureuse.

Puis elles avaient fui. Elles avaient perdu Angharad, mais gagné leur liberté. Et Cheedo ? Elle avait appris que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle ne pouvait pas être utile. Elle avait sauvé Furiosa. Permis la mise à mort d'Immortan Joe. En montant vers la citadelle avec ses sœurs, soulevée par les cris de joie des miséreux en dessous, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait peut être être forte.

-C'était futé, lui dit Furiosa quand elle eut fini de se remettre.

Ces mots firent battre le cœur de Cheedo. Jamais on n'avait dit ça d'elle. Adorable, mignonne, jolie, belle, douce, gentille, tranquille... elle avait entendu ces mots des dizaines de fois, dans la bouche de ses grands parents, de ses parents, de Joe, de Furiosa, des épouses... Dans le coffre, il y avait un antique dictionnaire qui partait en lambeaux. Cheedo appris à traduire ces mots. Faible. Inutile. Fragile.

Elle ne reçut pas d'autres compliments, même de ses sœurs et son enthousiasme s'éteignit. Oh, elle savait qu'elles avaient compris son geste, qu'à la fin elle n'était pas retournée vers Immortan Joe mais qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Seulement, elle aurait voulu qu'on reconnaisse son rôle. Qu'on lui dise qu'au moment où cela comptait vraiment, elle n'avait pas été fragile.

Cheedo ne leur en voulait pas cependant. Il y avait tant à faire pour assurer leur survie. Elle resta donc en arrière, silencieuse, écoutant les rapports au nouvellement élu conseil de la citadelle. Deux représentants de chaque groupe, les war boys, les pouces vert, les mécaniciens, les laitières, les miséreux, les Vuvalini, tous assis autour d'une table pour discuter avec au bout de la table Furiosa et Corpus Colossus d'un côté et les épouses de l'autre. Le passé et le futur de la citadelle.

-Un autre véhicule s'est rapproché de la citadelle ce matin, dit ce dernier en ouverture de la réunion du jour. En voyant les défenses, il a fait demi tour pour rejoindre Pétroville. C'est le troisième cette semaine.

-Encore un groupe de survivants, soupira Furiosa en cochant un tableau. Quel modèle ?

-Magna GLX Sedan.

-Probablement Hubris et Snag alors. Mauvaise nouvelle pour nous. Hubris est un futé qui serait capable de trouver un moyen de forcer l'entrée de la citadelle.

-Que fait-on alors ? On renforce les patrouilles ?

-On est déjà au maximum des capacités, intervint l'un des représentants des war boys. On utilise tous ceux qui veulent bien obéir aux épouses. Les autres pourraient trahir ou attendre de voir qui l'emporte pour rejoindre un camp.

De tous les habitants de la citadelle, les war boys étaient ceux dont ils étaient le moins sûr. Peu nombreux, malades ou blessés et encore largement fanatisés. Quelques endroits de la citadelle faisaient pour eux office de camp retranché que Toast et Furiosa assiégeaient pour les déloger.

-Ce n'est pas la solution, insista Corpus. Il faut rouvrir les tractations avec Pétroville et le moulin aux balles.

Des exclamations retentirent de tout côtés, cris d'approbation et refus absolus. Cheedo détestait les cris. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et cessa d'écouter, laissant son esprit vadrouiller. Finalement, elle se mit à somnoler. Quand quelqu'un haussait brutalement la voix, elle entrouvrait un œil et trois fois d'affilée, elle remarqua quelque chose de particulier. Le regard de Corpus Colossus s'attardait sur elle. À chaque fois, Cheedo referma les yeux. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Devait-elle dire quelque chose, le fixer en retour ?

-Assez, finit par murmurer Capable.

Sa voix était douce, mais tous se turent immédiatement pour se tourner vers elle. Toast sourit et pris le relais.

-Nous n'arriverons à rien aujourd'hui. S'il n'y a pas d'autre problème urgent à régler, je propose que tout le monde réfléchisse calmement à la situation et qu'on prenne une décision demain. Si vous ne voulez pas d'une délégation, proposez autre chose. Si vous en voulez une, proposez des noms.

Deux ou trois bouches s'ouvrèrent pour protester mais Furiosa se leva et tout le monde s'empressa de faire de même. Cheedo se leva la dernière des épouses et resta les bras ballants, hésitant à rejoindre ses sœurs dans le couloir mais répugnant à laisser Corpus Colossus seul le temps que des war pups viennent le chercher.

-Tu devrais proposer ton nom, fit Corpus d'une voix rauque.

Cheedo se figea.

-Si il y a une délégation, précisa-t-il. Tu es plus intelligente qu'elles ne le croient. Tu peux leur montrer que tu es plus forte.

Cheedo s'enfuit à toute allure, dépassa le groupe des épouses dans le couloir, et courut rejoindre les deux vieilles dames Vuvalini, Harpie et Jo-Terreur qui rejoignaient déjà leur nouveau poste attitré tout en haut de la citadelle, auprès des graines de leur sœur. Celles-ci lui sourirent et posèrent leurs mains sur son épaule. Cheedo n'aurait su dire pourquoi c'est vers elles qu'elle allait et pas vers Furiosa. Peut être parce qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et qu'elle voulait l'avis de quelqu'un pour qui elle était Cheedo et pas Fragile.

-Corpus Colossus essaie de me manipuler.

-Pas ici petite, la coupa Harpie en jetant un regard à la seconde.

Elles l'entraînèrent jusqu'au sommet de la citadelle, à un endroit où on voyait arriver de très loin les curieux.

-Depuis notre retour, depuis qu'il a juré allégeance à Furiosa et aux autres, il me murmure des choses et il se met exprès sur mon chemin. Il me dit que distribuer plus d'eau aux miséreux nous fait paraître faible, que je devrais me porter volontaire pour aller à Pétroville et au moulin.

-Et qu'en pense-tu ?

Cheedo prit le temps d'y réfléchir. D'où elles étaient, elles pouvaient voir jusqu'aux positions de leurs adversaires et en se penchant, une partie de la citadelle.

-Je pense que Corpus ne veut pas travailler pour celles qui ont tué son père. Je pense qu'on est au-dessus de ses appartements et que personne n'a vérifié s'il ne peut pas communiquer avec Pétroville et le moulin. Pas de jour, il y a trop de regards, mais de nuits, avec une lampe par exemple. On faisait ça jadis, c'est dans les livres d'Immortan.

-Bien vu petite. On va s'occuper de ça de suite.

-Mais si..., les interrompit Cheedo toute excitée, s'il communique avec eux de nuit et qu'il ne dit plus rien, ils sauront que nous sauront. Il faut les surprendre, comme Furiosa a surpris Joe en nous enlevant.

-Bien vu, sourit Jo-Terreur. Allons parler à tes sœurs.

Capable eut l'air surprise quand Cheedo leur raconta tout, mais pas Toast et la Dag, et certainement pas Furiosa.

-Ce sont les manières d'Immortan. Séparer pour mieux régner. Impossible d'aller du moulin aux balles à Pétroville sans que la citadelle le voit. Ceux qui s'occupent de la mécanique ne parlent pas à ceux qui s'occupent des plantes, les war boys méprisent tout le monde et les imperators se surveillent les uns les autres pour se dénoncer. Corpus veut nous diviser pour avoir le temps de choisir son camp, et nous affaiblir pour que vous soyez obligées de lui donner du pouvoir.

-Et il a suggéré à Cheedo d'être notre émissaire parce qu'il pense qu'elle est la plus faible et que sa perte nous affaiblirait à notre tour, songea Capable à voix haute.

Cheedo se recroquevilla à nouveau. On en revenait toujours là. Cheedo la fragile. Cheedo la faible, cachée et protégée par les autres, ses parents, ses sœurs, Furiosa, Max... Elle voulait tellement être autre chose. Quelqu'un de fort, comme Capable, comme Toast, comme la Dag. Comme Angharad.

La Dag la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Il a eu tort. On peut éteindre une petite flamme, mais si on tente de la manipuler, elle devient un incendie.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à la faire rougir de plaisir. La Dag savait toujours lui remonter le moral. C'était secrètement sa préférée de toutes. Enfin, pas si secrètement. Leurs sœurs en avaient parfaitement conscience. Ce qui était important, c'était que la Dag lui donnait toujours la force d'oser faire ou dire ce qu'elle n'aurait fait sinon. Cheedo se tourna vers les vuvalini. Joe-Terreur hocha la tête pour l'encourager, souriante.

-Je pense qu'il faut envoyer un groupe à Pétroville, tout de suite.

Furiosa leva un sourcil.

-Ça m'a tout l'air d'une erreur. On sait qu'ils nous tendent un piège.

-Pas forcément. Corpus Colossus ne leur a peut être pas encore tout dit. Et si on y va aujourd'hui, on a plus de chances de prendre le dessus sur les négociations.

-Cela voudrait dire se passer du conseil, nota Capable en grimaçant. Si vite après notre arrivée, ce serait une mauvaise idée.

-La plupart commencent à peine à accepter notre présence et encore moins nos ordres, approuva Toast. Si on se passe d'eux, ils pourraient décider d'en faire de même.

-Une révolution interne.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut à nouveau tous les réunir, sans que la nouvelle atteigne les oreilles de Corpus, et intercepter tous ceux qui font mine de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Plus obtenir l'accord du conseil et réussir à constituer une équipe qui convienne à tout le monde.

-Cela prendra des heures. Certains vont protester juste pour le principe.

Rien que leur discussion leur faisait perdre du temps pensa Cheedo sans oser le dire. Au lieu de ça, elle fit quelque pas en arrière sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent et sortit du bureau où elles se tenaient. Tout aussi discrètement, Jo-Terreur et Harpie la suivirent.

-Toi tu as un plan petite.

-Le même que celui de Max, reconnut-elle. Faire ce que personne n'attend.

Elle attendit leurs protestations. Elle était trop jeune, n'avait aucune expérience, était trop timide... Les deux vieilles dames se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

-On a besoin d'un véhicule, poursuivit Cheedo. Un bon de préférence, capable d'aller plus vite que nos poursuivants, si on en a. Par contre, ce serait bien s'il n'en avait pas l'air.

-La plupart des véhicules qui restent sont ceux qui ne sont pas en parfait état ou qui ne payent pas de mime. Ces idiots de war boys préfèrent un véhicule effrayant plutôt qu'un qui soit efficace. En cherchant un peu, on devrait trouver ce que tu veux.

-Combien veut-tu d'hommes ?

-Vous deux. Une pour conduire et une comme... lancière je crois qu'ils disent.

Cette fois elles parurent un peu dubitatives. D'un regard, Cheedo les supplia de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, elles savaient qu'à ce stade il était impossible de totalement se fier aux war boys. La veille, quelqu'un avait planté un couteau dans la porte de Furiosa. Cette personne n'avait pas osé aller plus loin et Furiosa ne dormait pas dans sa chambre par précaution mais Cheedo avait peur, pour elle et pour ses sœurs.

Elle devait agir. Son plan devait marcher.

Ses grands parents priaient un dieu auquel elle n'avait jamais rien compris. Le dieu de Joe ne proposait que haine et mort. Tout en descendant jusqu'au garage de la citadelle, Cheedo pria, en espérant qu'Angharad entendrait sa prière. Elle lui manquait tant.

Cheedo pria tout le temps qu'elles mirent à atteindre le garage, puis pendant que Harpie négociait l'emprunt d'une voiture, et quand elles descendirent dans la dévastation, puis en regardant la citadelle s'éloigner derrière elles. Elle pria pour qu'Angharad soit avec elle, pour qu'elle lui donne un peu de sagesse. Elle pria pour les vuvalini, espérant ne pas les conduire à la mort. Et quand elle cessa de prier, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à penser. Le trajet était long, il n'y avait rien à faire à part regarder la désolation tout autour d'elle. Alors Cheedo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle n'était pas Angharad, avec sa conviction inébranlable qu'un jour elles seraient libres, entourées d'eau et de verdure et qu'on pouvait vivre en refusant la violence. Elle n'était pas Capable, inventive et compatissante, qui pouvait devenir amie avec un war boy en quelques heures. Elle n'était pas Toast, toujours capable de se relever après une chute en riant et en planifiant la suite. Elle n'était pas la Dag capable de vivre dans la violence mais de trouver de la poésie autour d'elle, toujours en équilibre.

Cheedo ne savait pas comment être autre chose que Cheedo la fragile. Elle ne savait même pas qui était Cheedo.

-J'espère que tu es prête, petite. On y est presque.

Elle devait se ressaisir, elle ne parvint qu'à se redresser pour observer Pétroville.

-Et je trouvais la citadelle immonde, commenta Harpie en sifflant.

Cheedo était d'accord avec elle. Elle trouva immédiatement la forteresse répugnante avec ses colonnes de fumée et ses murs couverts de piques. Il y avait des corps accrochés de chaque côté de la porte, des femmes et des hommes, et même un war boy.

-On dirait que ceux-là ne sont pas les bienvenus ici non plus.

-À moins que ce soit un avertissement pour nous.

Qu'aurait fait Angharad ? Cheedo respira profondément et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harpie.

-Arrêtez vous ici. Je continue seule.

-Hors de question !

Harpie s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Cheedo.

-Je continue seule. Je sais ce que je fais. Vous me faites confiance, non ? Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici.

Les deux vuvalini échangèrent un regard. Un moment, Cheedo crut qu'elles allaient la ramener de force. Elle les aurait peut être même remercié, mais finalement, elles hochèrent la tête. Jo-Terreur ouvrit sa portière et baissa la fenêtre pour se mettre en embuscade, le fusil pointé vers les portes.

-On te couvre.

Les jambes tremblantes, Cheedo quitta à son tour la voiture. Elle se sentait exposée à tous les regards et sa tenue blanche d'épouse ne la protégeait en rien. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de Capable et de Toast qui avaient brûlé leurs vêtements dès leur arrivée à la citadelle pour porter le cuir et les vêtements fonctionnels de Furiosa. Dedans, Cheedo aurait eu l'air ridicule.

Quelque chose bougea en haut des murs quand elle s'approcha. Des gens, armés. C'était difficile de ne pas imaginer la balle qui lui traverserait la tête ou l'estomac, maintenant qu'elle avait vu la violence du monde. Mais Angharad marchait devant elle, le front levé, et Cheedo fit de même.

Elle s'arrêta devant les portes.

-Je suis Cheedo la fragile de la citadelle. Je viens négocier au nom du conseil de la citadelle pour poursuivre nos échanges d'eau et de gazoline.

Quelqu'un éclata de rire au-dessus d'elle.

-C'est ça qu'ils nous envoient ? La citadelle est foutue.

Des rires lui répondirent. Angharad aurait relevé la tête. Angharad aurait souri. Cheedo l'imita.

-Notre eau contre votre gazoline, répéta-t-elle.

Derrière elle, le moteur de la voiture rugit. Cheedo ne se retourna pas, mais elle l'entendit faire demi-tour et s'éloigner.

-Toujours là, petite, fit la voix de Jo-Terreur.

Cheedo se força à recommencer à respirer et resta debout à attendre. Le soleil tapait dur, malgré l'étoffe qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa tête, mais elle refusait de montrer qu'elle souffrait. Il y avait un assemblage de métal recouvert de tissu un peu en retrait de la route pour attendre à l'ombre et Cheedo s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder. Elle regarda plutôt l'ombre du portail s'élargir peu à peu en essayant d'oublier l'odeur immonde de la gazoline.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, elle aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. La soif devenait insupportable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se rappelait ce que c'était d'avoir la gorge si sèche et pourquoi on s'entretuait pour un peu d'aqua cola.

Les trois hommes qui s'avancèrent vers elle n'en portait pas et elle resta impassible. Ils étaient armés et pointaient leur arme sur elle. Leur sourire était méprisant quand il se posa sur elle.

-Suis-nous, on va te recevoir comme tu mérites, puisque tu viens de la citadelle, dit le premier sans retenir un ricanement.

-Qui dirige Pétroville ?, demanda Cheedo sans bouger.

-Qui ? Le mangeur d'hommes, bien sûr.

-Ce serait plus crédible si je ne l'avais pas vu se faire tuer par les balles d'Immortan Joe.

Cheedo ne retint pas un sourire._ Joe nous ment quand il dit que sans lui notre sort serait encore pire_, disait Angharad. _Mais pourquoi nous ment-il ? Parce que ça fait des années qu'il n'est plus capale de défendre lui-même son empire et que sans ses mensonges et notre peur, il n'a plus de pouvoir. _Ces gens mentaient parce qu'ils avaient peur d'être trop faible sans le terrible mangeur d'homme. Suffisamment peur pour mentir à Cheedo la fragile.

-Qui dirige Pétroville ?

-Bouffe-tibia.

Cette fois, elle faillit leur rire au nez. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la Dag se moquait de tout. Ces hommes étaient ridicules. Du mangeur d'homme à Bouffe-tibia. Le suivant serait sans doute croqueur d'orteils.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne parlerais pas à Bouffe-tibia. Je viens négocier avec les femmes de Pétroville.

Eux n'hésitèrent pas à éclater de rire. C'était un rire méchant et vulgaire qui lui rappelait Joe et lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur le sol.

-J'attendrais, se contenta-t-elle de dire quand ils eurent fini.

Cette fois, elle se dirigea vers l'abri et s'assit sur le sol. Il faisait presque plus chaud à l'ombre, mais au moins le soleil ne lui tapait plus dans les yeux. Les trois hommes hésitèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient la ramener de force dans Pétroville mais Jo-Terreur leur rappela sa présence d'un claquement sec de la langue. La silhouette de la citadelle se dessinait derrière elle, au loin, suffisamment menaçante pour qu'ils se replient.

L'attente recommença. Mais même sans eau et en étouffant de chaud, Cheedo la trouvait moins éprouvante maintenant, même si elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Un long moment s'écoula, puis des cris commencèrent à s'élever de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, suffisamment forts pour être entendus au-dessus du bruit que faisaient les engins au travail. Ensuite, des coups de fusils s'élevèrent et Cheedo sursauta.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?, murmura-t-elle.

Jo-Terreur l'entendit et la rejoignit sous son abri pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

-Quand on provoque une révolution, on peut garder les mains propres, mais seulement parce que d'autres font le sale travail. C'était une bonne idée, tu sais. Empêcher un autre tyran de s'élever et coopérer avec des femmes qui ont le même intérêt que nous à ce qu'Immortan Joe soit le dernier de son espèce, c'est louable. Maintenant, reste à voir qui l'emporte.

Elle restèrent là jusqu'au début de la nuit. Les machines se firent silencieuses et la fumée cessa bientôt de s'élever dans le ciel. Deux fois le bruit des tirs et des cris diminua avant de reprendre de plus belle. Cheedo s'attendait à voir les véhicules de la citadelle débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, mais rien n'apparut à l'horizon. Harpie avait du convaincre ses sœurs de la laisser tenter sa chance.

Cheedo avait en partie tort. Dès que ses sœurs avaient réalisé ce qui se passait, elles avaient ordonné d'armer tous les véhicules qui restaient pour se porter à son secours. Sans Furiosa, puis Harpie, elles l'auraient fait mais les deux vuvalini les convainquirent que montrer la faiblesse de leur armée n'aiderait pas Cheedo et qu'elles risquaient de trouver les portes de la citadelle fermées à leur retour. Elles attendaient, aussi terrorisées que Cheedo, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Enfin, les bruits de tuerie s'arrêtèrent complètement. Cheedo bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança jusqu'au portail.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais petite ?, demanda Jo-Terreur en la suivant, son arme fermement pointée vers la porte.

-Non, avoua Cheedo. Mais il faut essayer.

Quand le portail s'ouvrit, elle fit immédiatement un pas en avant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Mais maintenant, elle savait que Angharad serait fière d'elle. On ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de se battre. Par contre, on pouvait leur proposer une alternative.

Cheedo fut horrifiée de découvrir tant de corps dans Pétroville, mais elle avança en essayant de ne pas les regarder. Les gens, remarqua-t-elle, était comme ceux de la citadelle. Incertains. Violents. Aussi pitoyables qu'elle, et d'un coup beaucoup moins effrayants.

On la conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de salle du trône aux murs couverts de piques comme le reste de Pétroville. Un endroit effrayant. Angharad avait grandi ici et tremblait toujours un peu en en parlant. Maintenant, c'était des femmes et des hommes à peine en meilleure forme que les miséreux qui hantaient les pieds de la citadelle qui s'y tenaient.

-Je suis Cheedo la fragile de la citadelle, répéta-t-elle. Je viens négocier au nom du conseil de la citadelle pour poursuivre nos échanges d'eau et de gazoline.

Derrière elle, quelqu'un ricana. Ces gens étaient malades, mais même comme ça, ils se moquaient de sa fragilité. Cheedo décida qu'elle n'aimerait jamais être Fragile, mais qu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait d'être sous-estimée. Elle prit une grande gorgée d'air et commença les négociations.

Ils la virent revenir vers la citadelle avec soulagement, six jours plus tard. Six jours d'angoisse. Quelqu'un courut prévenir les épouses et elles se précipitèrent en bas de la citadelle. En chemin, elles apprirent que Fragile ne revenait pas seule. Un camion-citerne et trois voitures l'escortaient.

Durant le trajet, Cheedo s'était endormie. Elle était à bout de force après ces négociations qui n'en finissaient pas mais le bruit la réveilla. Des miséreux courraient autour de leurs véhicules, hurlant son nom. Fragile, Fragile, comme une incantation. Elle ramenait la gazoline et éloignait le spectre de la guerre dont les miséreux auraient été les premières victimes. À ce moment-là ils se mirent à l'adorer comme ils avaient adoré Immortan. Des mains se tendirent vers elle, maigres, couvertes de crasse. Et Cheedo se remit à trembler, car si elle savait que plus jamais Fragile ne voudrait dire faible, elle se demanda si elle voulait être ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

Elle cessa d'y penser quand elle vit ses sœurs et qu'elle put se précipiter dans leurs bras.

-La prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi folle, dis-le, souffla Capable. On t'écoutera.

Cheedo promis, soulagée d'être enfin chez elle, entière.

-Je voulais juste vous aider, avoua-t-elle. Être aussi brave que vous toutes et qu'Angharad soit fière de moi.

Elles la serrèrent plus fort encore.

Je me souviens du jour où Cheedo la Fragile est rentrée. Elle avait l'air glorieuse ce jour là. C'est le jour où on a cessé d'espérer qu'elles nous protégeraient aussi bien qu'Immortan et où on a su qu'elles feraient mieux. Son récit était aussi épique que mes souvenirs même si il y avait de la peur en plus. Aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de petites Fragile dans la citadelle. C'est le nom qu'on donne aux filles qu'on espère voir devenir fortes comme les épouses.

-Tu as l'air perturbé, remarqua-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Si c'était Capable ou Toast, je l'aurais remercié et je serais parti mais Cheedo la Fragile est celle qui passe le plus de temps avec la Dag et je connais bien la Dag.

-C'est comme ça que ça c'est passé ? Tout comme ça ?

Cheedo m'a souri.

-C'est comme ça que je veux qu'on retienne mon histoire. La Dag et Capable ne te raconteront pas nos moments héroïques et Toast ne l'a pas fait. Je veux qu'on retienne ça aussi de nous. Que nous avons eu la force de nous dresser face à nos ennemis et de dire non. J'ai fais des erreurs à ce moment-là, qui nous ont conduis à la guerre avec le moulin aux balles. Je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de faire de nous des déesses. Je peux décider de quelle légende je veux qu'ils se souviennent.

Je suis resté un moment à la regarder pendant qu'elle allait féliciter les hommes et les femmes qui remontaient après avoir réparti l'eau entre les habitants de la vallée. Cela fait plus de mille jours qu'il n'y a pas eu de bagarre et c'est en grande partie grâce à Cheedo. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était la plus douce et la plus simple à comprendre des épouses. Maintenant, je me pose des questions.

Je suis allé écrire son histoire. J'y ai mis du temps, en me posant des questions à chaque mot. Cheedo a passé sous silence les négociations et je me suis demandé pourquoi. Quand enfin je me suis redressé, Capable était debout derrière moi, lisant au-dessus de mon épaule.

-Cheedo est compliquée, comme nous toutes. Elle pense trop souvent, ou pas assez.

-Les gens de Pétroville sont dangereux et ils essaient souvent de nous reprendre du pouvoir. Elle a vraiment pu y rentrer si facilement ? Il n'y a pas de conseil là bas, et pas de femmes au pouvoir.

Capable s'est contenté de sourire. Elles font souvent ça les épouses, sourire et attendre.

-Je me suis dit que tu préférerais me voir en dehors de l'infirmerie. Comment va ton bras Drongo ?

-Bien. Il me fait mal en-dessous de l'endroit où tu as coupé.

-Une douleur fantôme. Ça arrive souvent.

Les épouses font peur souvent parce qu'elles savent des choses que personne d'autre ne sait. Elles nous ont appris à lire, mais elles savent des choses qu'il n'y a pas dans les livres de la citadelle. À moins qu'elles nous en ai caché certains.

-Laisse-moi regarder ton bras, a dit Capable en s'asseyant et en me faisant signe de faire de même. Tu as entendu une histoire de capture et une histoire de guerre évitée. Des histoires de war boys qui se passent dans la désolation. Moi, je vais te parler de la citadelle.

Je me suis assis et elle a commencé à masser mon bras et mon dos pendant que j'écoutais

**L'histoire de Capable **

Elle n'avait pas de début son histoire, parce que Capable l'a prise en cours de route. Même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, elle ne se souvenait de rien concernant sa vie avant. La Désolation n'était qu'un mot menaçant. La chaleur, la faim, la soif, elle les avait sans doute connues, mais cela ne lui évoquerait rien avant qu'Angharad et Furiosa ne lui fasse découvrir leur signification.

Son premier souvenir ? Elle devait avoir dans les quatre milles jours et quelqu'un hurlait de douleur. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit l'atelier de l'Organic Mecanic. L'endroit était terrifiant. Des tuyaux courraient dans tous les sens, il y avait des traces de sang sur le sol, les murs poisseux étaient recouverts de schémas effrayants. La petite fille fut immédiatement fascinée.

L'Organic lui tournait le dos, penché sur un war boy hurlant de douleur sur son lit.

-Où sont-ils tous ?, grommella-t-il. Du fil ! Une aiguille !

La petite fille se redressa sur son lit et regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle. L'organic et elle étaient les seuls éveillés dans la pièce sombre. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle quitta son lit et retint un petit cri de douleur en posant le pied à terre. Ses pieds étaient couverts de bandages, et ses bras aussi, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était blessée. En fait, elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait plus important à faire. Le blessé hurlait toujours.

Il y avait au centre de la pièce une sorte de grand plateau couvert d'instruments bizarres et impressionnants. En se dressant sur ses pieds, la petite put saisir une bobine de fil et une aiguille, puis elle courut vers l'Organic. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard ahuri.

-Réveillée, hein ? Et plus dégourdie que mes war pups qui ont décampé. Déroule-moi la longueur de ton avant-bras.

Elle s'exécuta puis chercha des yeux de quoi le couper.

-Avec tes dents, petite idiote ! Enfile l'aiguille, fais un nœud et passe le moi. Ensuite, va de l'autre côté du lit et vérifie s'il est suffisamment attaché. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'envoie son poing dans la figure en pleine opération.

À nouveau, la petite fille s'exécuta en silence, terrifiée par cet homme et contourna le lit. Alors seulement, elle vit l'homme qui reposait dessus, jusque là caché par la silhouette imposante de l'Organic et se retourna pour vomir. Il avait la poitrine lacérée de blessures et la plupart s'étaient rouvertes. L'Organic murmura qu'il fallait s'y attendre en entendant la petite vomir et se mit au travail. Elle trouva quand même le courage de se redresser et de vérifier une à une chacune des ceintures et des cordes qui maintenaient immobile le blessé, qui hurlait toujours.

-Et maintenant ?, réussit-elle à demander bravement.

-Tu es plutôt capable pour une débutante, ricana l'Organic. Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Capable fera l'affaire alors. Monte sur le lit et maintient lui la tête immobile. Ce kamicrazy serait capable de m'arracher le bout du nez.

-Il a mal.

-Oui, et bien s'il ne voulait pas avoir mal, fallait qu'il rejoigne le Valhalla, pas mon atelier. C'est un war boy en fin de vie, on ne va pas gaspiller autre chose que du fil pour lui. Maintenant, tiens-le !

Le blessé faisait peur à Capable, mais pas autant que l'Organic. Elle se hissa sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se débattait et hurlait des menaces et il lui fallut presque l'étrangler pour l'empêcher de mordre l'Organic. Tout le long de l'opération, elle garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le sang qui s'échappait de ces blessures béantes. Finalement, il cessa de lutter et resta immobile.

-S'il survit jusqu'à demain, il a une chance de vivre et de mourir de manière assez satisfaisante pour atteindre le Valhalla. Tu peux le lâcher.

Capable obéit sans attendre et se laissa glisser au bas du lit, laissant l'Organic finir son travail. Il ne s'intéressait plus à elle et Capable erra entre les lits. La plupart étaient vides, mais quelques war boys dormaient à un bout de la salle, couverts de bandages. L'un d'eux ouvrit les yeux à son approche et lui fit une horrible grimace édentée. Capable préféra faire retraite vers le centre de l'atelier, là où l'Organic opérait et où ses outils se trouvaient. Elle revint vers eux, fascinée. Ils étaient acérés et couverts d'une croûte de sang séchés, mais elle ne pouvait les lâcher du regard.

L'Organic y jeta avec négligence son aiguille et des chiffons tâchés de sang.

-Il sert à quoi celui-là ?, demanda Capable en désignant une scie du doigt.

-À couper une jambe ou un bras.

-Et celui-là ?

Cette fois, l'Organic tapa sur sa main pour l'empêcher de toucher l'instrument.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Tu es peut être dégourdie, mais toi, tu ne seras pas une organic, mais une pondeuse. Suis-moi.

Il l'attrapa brutalement par la main. Capable du courir pour rester à sa hauteur tandis qu'il l'entraînait profondément dans la citadelle. Ils croisèrent des war pups qui revenaient vers son atelier et Capable put reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il leur hurlait dessus. Puis, ils passèrent au milieu de plantations d'une verdeur exhubérante. Capable les admira, mais ne fut pas impressionnée. Elle ne se souvenait pas que dehors, où elle avait grandi, elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Son esprit d'enfant accepta aussitôt ce luxe comme normal.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la lourde porte qui fermait la cage où Immortan enfermait ses épouses. L'Organic frappa. La vieille miss Giddy ouvrit et lui jeta un regard haineux qu'elle effaça en voyant Capable.

-Une promise pour Immortan, proclama-t-il. À toi de la dresser pour lui.

-Fantastique, grinça la vieille dame. Vous n'en avez pas assez de tuer des mères pour leur voler leurs filles ?

Ce serait le seul indice que Capable réussirait à obtenir sur ses origines. L'Organic ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de sourire.

-Préviens-moi quand elle saignera pour la première fois.

Il poussa Capable sans ménagement dans les bras de miss Giddy. Celle-ci la retint pour l'empêcher de tomber et regarda en silence la porte se refermer.

-Viens petite, soupira miss Giddy. Autant te présenter à tes sœurs. Comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Capable.

-Joli nom. Suis-moi.

Capable regarda avec curiosité la grande pièce, si claire et lumineuse comparée à l'atelier de l'organic, et avec plus de curiosité encore les femmes assises au bord du bassin d'eau et de la fenêtre. Elles étaient six et toutes belles, vêtues de blanc, mais l'air amorphe. L'une d'elle portait des traces de coup.

-Ce sont les épouses d'Immortan, souffla miss Giddy tout en poussant doucement Capable pour qu'elle avance. Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Capable obéit en silence. Elle avait des centaines de questions et n'osait pas les poser. Miss Giddy la conduisit jusqu'à un escalier qui disparaissait dans la roche. En haut, il y avait deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche.

-Celle-ci est ma chambre, expliqua miss Giddy en montrant celle de gauche, celle de l'autre côté est la tienne que tu devras partager. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais descendre l'escalier.

-Les épouses ne veulent pas être dérangées ?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

La vieille dame toqua à la seconde porte qui s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer la tête blonde d'une enfant un peu plus grande que Capable.

-Capable, voici Angharad. S'il y a du monde, tu dois l'appeler Splendid.

-Pourquoi ?, osa-t-elle demander cette fois.

-Immortan le veux.

Immortan le veux. Ce serait la réponse qu'on lui donnerait souvent les mois qui suivirent, mais pour l'instant, Capable ignorait qui était Immortan et elle échangea un sourire ravi avec Angharad. Elles étaient les deux seules enfants dans cette cage dorée. Jusque là, Immortan Joe ne s'était pas intéressé aux petites filles durant ses raids dans la Dévastation. Les garçons pouvaient faire des war boys, mais les filles étaient trop jeunes pour porter ses fils. Il changeait d'avis. Les maladies et mutations étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et graves et s'il voulait des pondeuses, il avait intérêt à les trouver avant qu'elles ne tombent malades. Et puis, comme ça, il pouvait espérer les modeler selon son désir. Les femmes qu'il capturait avait entendu parler du monde d'avant. Certaines avaient envie de résister et de lui répondre. Il fallait les dompter à coup de poing. L'idée que ces filles grandissent en n'ayant d'autre dieu que lui lui plaisait.

Angharad, et maintenant Capable étaient pour lui une expérience.

-Il veut que vous soyez savantes, leur expliqua miss Giddy le soir de l'arrivée de Capable même si Angharad savait déjà tout ça. Vous devez apprendre beaucoup de choses, si vous voulez transmettre un monde meilleur à vos enfants.

Dans sa chambre, Angharad avait une poupée, offerte par Immortan.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'avoir des enfants, grimaça Angharad. Il paraît que les bébés crient tout le temps.

-Je préférerais une poupée alors, ajouta Capable.

Miss Giddy les pris dans ses bras, tremblante. Elle ne savait comment leur expliquer ce qui les attendait et aurait voulu ne jamais le faire. Capable et Angharad, bien sûr, ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elles.

-Je t'apprendrais à lire, souffla Angharad à Capable quand miss Giddy les laissa seules après les avoir bordé dans l'unique lit, trop grand pour elles deux. Tu verras, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'il y a dans les livres. Des tas et des tas de choses. Miss Giddy a finit de m'apprendre mes lettres et je commence à lire toute seule. Tu pourras même comprendre ce qu'il y a écrit sur son corps. C'est une bibliothèque vivante.

L'idée de savoir des choses plaisait beaucoup à Capable. Elle se demanda s'il y aurait des choses sur le contenu de l'atelier de l'Organic.

-Et les épouses en bas ? Elles nous apprennent des choses aussi ?

Dans la pénombre, elle vit Angharad grimacer.

-Immortan Joe ne veut pas qu'elles nous parlent et qu'on leur parle. On doit les laisser seules.

-Comment il est, lui ?

-Il me fait peur. Il est énorme et sent mauvais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me touche mais il dit qu'il a hâte que je sois grande pour me toucher. Que je serais la plus splendide de toutes. Je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas là pour le moment.

Capable se rapprocha d'Angharad pour la serrer dans ses bras, sentant sa peur et son désarroi. Elle, elle avait du mal à avoir peur. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré que l'Organic, miss Giddy et Angharad. Elle ne connaissait rien du monde.

Les jours suivants, l'angoisse que ressentait malgré tout Capable disparut totalement. Il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans son petit monde et les journées étaient fascinantes. Miss Giddy leur apprenait des choses incroyables, leur parlait d'un monde qui avait été vert, des différentes manières de recycler l'eau et de la gamme de note qui permettait de faire vibrer un instrument de musique. Sur le sol, elle descinait tout ce que ses livres ne décrivaient pas assez. Capable avait toujours trop de questions à poser et essayait de ne pas trop bouillir d'impatience quand miss Giddy l'ignorait pour aider Angharad.

-Tu comprend tout tellement vite, souffla Angharad avec admiration. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

En secret, Capable était un peu jalouse d'Angharad. Si elle comprenait très vite les schémas et apprenait à toute vitesse son alphabet, Angharad savait mieux qu'elle répondre aux questions de miss Giddy sur les histoires qu'elle leur racontait. Une vrai petite philosophe, disait leur professeur en riant quand Angharad tirait la morale d'un récit là où Capable ne voyait qu'une jolie histoire. Capable aurait voulu être la meilleure dans tout. Si elle aimait apprendre, elle aurait surtout voulu faire des choses et pratiquer plutôt que de ne connaître la théorie. Si elle était la meilleure dans tout, se disait elle, Immortan Joe réaliserait qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'une épouse et la laisserait choisir ce qu'elle voulait être. Des fois, quand Angharad dormait profondément, Capable se relevait pour observer les épouses du haut de l'escalier. Elles ne faisaient que se lancer des regards noirs et cracher des insultes. Capable ne voulait pas être une épouse.

Immortan Joe rentra le huitième jour après le réveil de Capable. On ne leur avait pas dit qu'il revenait, pas plus que quiconque avait prit la peine de leur expliquer qu'il était parti avec la moitié de ses troupes s'occuper d'une alliance de rivaux qui le menaçait. Il rentrait à bout de forces et à bout de nerf et exigea de voir ses femmes avant toute chose.

Les deux filles étudiaient ensemble un poème d'avant la chute quand elles entendirent les hurlements. Capable leva la tête, curieuse, mais miss Giddy et Angharad échangèrent un regard paniqué.

-Où sont-elles ?, hurla Joe. Où sont mes femmes ?

Miss Giddy passa la tête par la porte, empêchant les filles de faire de même. En bas, les épouses accouraient, terrorisées pour la plupart. Immortan Joe les saisit l'une après l'autre pour examiner leur ventre. Toutes étaient aussi désespéramment plates qu'avant son départ.

-Incapables, hurla-t-il en frappant la dernière. Même pas bonnes à faire ce qu'on attend d'elles ! Où sont mes promises ? Où est Splendid ?

Miss Giddy échangea un regard horrifié avec les deux enfants. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher Joe de les voir. Si elle s'opposait à lui, il la tuerait sans hésiter et les petites n'auraient plus d'alliée.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-elle.

Angharad serra très fort la main de Capable et ne la lâcha pas pendant qu'elles descendaient l'escalier. Cette fois, Capable avait vraiment peur. Angharad marchait devant elle comme pour faire un bouclier de son corps. Quand elle vit Immortan Joe, elle compris pourquoi. Il était immonde.

Joe la saisit par le bras et la fit tourner, palpant ses hanches et examinant ses dents. Même à travers son masque respiratoire qu'il plaqua à deux doigts de son visage, elle pouvait sentir sa puanteur.

-Elle est trop jeune Immortan, supplia miss Giddy en tendant les mains vers elle. Il est trop tôt pour savoir si elle a du potentiel.

-Ses hanches ont l'air très étroites.

-C'est une enfant.

Il était déçu et Capable devinait que ce n'était jamais bon chez lui. Elle avait répété ses arguments pour le convaincre de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle les ravala tous. Jamais elle ne voulait attirer son attention et finir comme l'épouse qui était roulée en boule et pleurait sur le sol en tenant son bras. Les autres épouses se tenaient le plus éloigné possible d'elle, comme pour ne pas s'attirer sa malchance. Aucune ne lèverait un doigt pour qui que ce soit.

Angharad fit un pas en avant.

Aussitôt, Joe lâcha Capable qui s'empressa de faire quelques pas en arrière pour rejoindre miss Giddy. La vieille femme l'enserra dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'oreille. Luttant contre ses larmes, Capable lui rendit son étreinte, sans lâcher du regard Angharad.

Celle-ci se laissait palper par Joe sans broncher. Elle tournait le dos à miss Giddy et Capable, mais cette dernière imaginait sans peine son visage impassible. Quand elle ou miss Giddy parlait d'Immortan Joe, son visage devenait toujours inexpressif.

-Splendide, soupira Joe. Tes hanches s'élargissent, d'ici quelques années tu porteras pour moi des fils sains et forts.

-Oui Joe.

-Tu écoutes bien les leçons de miss Giddy ? Tu progresses ?

-Oui Joe.

Elle ne dit pas que Capable apprenait plus vite et mieux qu'elle. Capable aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'arracher à ce monstre. Au lieu de ça, elle resta immobile et se contenta d'espérer que Joe arrête bientôt de s'intéresser à Angharad tout en se maudissant de ne pas être assez courageuse pour s'interposer elle aussi.

-Il faudra que tu joue pour moi Splendid.

-Oui Joe.

-Demain, je viendrais t'écouter. Et quand tu seras mon épouse, tu jouera aussi pour mes invités et ils verront ma puissance.

Cette fois, le ''oui'' d'Angharad n'était plus qu'un son étranglé. Deux des épouses lui jetaient un regard furieux.

-Maintenant, allez-vous en toutes les deux. Mes épouses et moi avons à faire.

Miss Giddy s'empressa de les entraîner dans l'escalier et les deux filles la suivirent sans hésiter. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de leur professeur qui les prit dans leur bras et les laissa sangloter à leur aise. Quand elles se furent un peu calmé, elle les conduisit vers son lit et cassa une friandise en deux pour la leur donner. C'était un vestige de l'ancien monde soigneusement sauvegardé, mais Capable l'engloutit sans en sentir le goût. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Angharad et se sentit coupable de l'avoir jalousée. Elle réalisa soudain qu'Angharad avait peut être sept ou huit cent jours de plus qu'elle et n'était plus vraiment une enfant. Elle commençait à avoir des formes comme celles des épouses et bientôt elle serait condamnée à leur sort, avant que ce soit le tour de Capable.

Apprendre n'était qu'un jeu destiné à leur faire oublier la vérité.

-Allons les filles, murmura miss Giddy, il faut vous reprendre. Qui veut me montrer où elle en est au piano ?

C'était leur leçon du matin et jamais miss Giddy ne leur faisait travailler la même chose deux fois dans la journée. Capable n'avait pas envie de jouer, pas maintenant, mais Angharad se leva et s'assit devant le piano pour jouer l'air le plus sonore que Capable avait jamais entendu. Angharad n'aimait que les airs doux d'habitude.

-Capable, si tu nous chantais quelque chose ?

-Je ne connais pas cet air, avoua-t-elle.

En bas, un cri retentit. Capable sursauta et Angharad rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

-Chante, Capable, demanda à nouveau miss Giddy.

Capable obéit et chanta le plus fort possible un air qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Capable jouait au piano. Elle aurait chanté n'importe quoi pour couvrir le bruit des cris et des supplications.

Au petit matin, Capable quitta le lit où elle s'était réfugiée avec Angharad quand les cris avait cessé et, le plus doucement possible, rejoignit le haut de l'escalier. En s'allongeant, elle pouvait voir une partie de la pièce en contrebas. Seulement quatre des six épouses étaient visibles et une seulement ne portait pas de traces de coup. Une autre gémissait un peu plus loin.

-Il est en colère contre elles, souffla Angharad en s'allongeant à côté de Capable. À part pour la plus jeune, elles sont toutes là depuis longtemps et aucune n'est tombée enceinte depuis plus de deux cent jours.

Celle qui gémissait demanda de l'eau. Aucune des épouses ne se leva.

-Angharad ? C'est Joe qui nous interdit de descendre, ou bien c'est elles ?

Son amie lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Miss Giddy dit que ça vaut mieux si nous restons à l'écart. Pour elles, nous sommes une menace. Joe ne les trouve pas assez dociles, il espère que nous on le sera puisqu'il s'occupe si bien de nous. Il menace de les remplacer si l'une d'elle ne lui donne pas bientôt un fils. Il attend juste que l'on soit assez âgées pour porter un enfant. Elles ne veulent pas de nous en ba.

-Et elles se détestent les unes les autres.

-Si l'une d'elle donne son héritier à Joe, il pourrait dire que les autres lui sont inutiles et s'en débarrasser. Miss Giddy ne veut pas me dire ce qui arrive aux femmes qui déplaisent à Joe.

Elles restèrent allongées côte à côte, silencieuses, jusqu'au réveil de miss Giddy. Celle-ci soupira en les voyant et leur demanda de retourner dans leur chambre. À leur grande surprise, elle ne leur reprocha pas de s'être approché à ce point de l'escalier. D'habitude, elle n'hésitait pas.

-Les choses qu'on fait aux enfants, murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elles.

Il y avait un peu d'humidité au coin de son œil. Capable se retient de lui dire qu'elles n'étaient déjà plus des enfants. Elle ne voulait pas l'attrister un peu plus.

Les jours suivants, Angharad tenta de rendre son sourire à Capable et celle-ci essaya de faire bonne figure. Mais en vérité, elle était maintenant terrorisée. Ignorant tout de l'extérieur et de son passé, elle s'était imaginée que le monde était sûr et qu'elle pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant, elle découvrait ce qu'était une prison et elle n'avait plus envie d'apprendre, de lire, de rire ou de chanter. Qu'Angharad l'encourage à le faire lui paraissait incompréhensible. Tout autant qu'elle elle savait, ou du moins devinait ce qui les attendait. Depuis qu'Immortan Joe était rentré, elle devait presque tout les soirs s'enfermer et enfouir sa tête sous des oreillers pour ne pas entendre les cris en dessous d'elle. Angharad, elle, continuait à frapper vigoureusement les touches du vieux piano.

Les deux amies ne se parlaient presque plus. Capable n'en voulait pas vraiment à Angharad de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur la vie qui les attendait. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas compris et n'aurait sans doute même pas voulu l'entendre jusqu'au bout. Mais quand même, elle lui en voulait un peu. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup plus à miss Giddy. Elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme maussade, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer à faire semblant.

Savoir lire ne servait à rien. Savoir chanter non plus. Être capable de comprendre des schémas ou des livres compliqués était inutile. Même son nom, Capable, lui semblait une moquerie. Elle en venait à comprendre les épouses qui restaient immobiles toute la journée en attendant la suite. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

-On peut être plus fortes qu'elles, lui soufflait Angharad dans l'oreille au moment où elles allaient se coucher. Ne pas se laisser abattre, c'est la clé.

Angharad avait peut être quatre ou six cent jours de plus qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

Finalement, Angharad arrêta d'essayer de la convaincre. Elle se contentait de la regarder avec de grands yeux tristes pendant que miss Giddy essayait de la rassurer en lui disant que Capable avait juste besoin de temps. Capable en avait un peu honte. Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle la laissait tomber. Au fond, Capable aurait voulu se réconcilier avec elle et l'imiter, faire comme si tout était normal. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et leur brouille s'éternisa. Miss Giddy soupira, mais ne dit rien. Selon elle, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à quelqu'un sa façon de gérer l'horreur de ce monde. Des fois, elle aussi pleurait, la nuit.

Capable était à la citadelle depuis peut être cent jours quand en riant, Joe monta les marches menant à leur appartement. Les deux filles et leur professeur se figèrent. Jamais Joe ne montait. Quand il avait quelque chose à leur dire, il leur hurlait de descendre et elles s'empressaient d'obéir.

Derrière lui, il traînait une fille pâle et décharnée qui tentait frénétiquement de le mordre. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. C'était même ça qui le faisait rire, même s'il la maintient fermement à distance pendant qu'il s'adressait à miss Giddy.

-Celle-la a la combativité d'une lionne ! Avec un esprit comme le sien, elle devrait me donner des fils forts et vicieux.

La fille cracha sur le sol. C'était la Dag et Capable et Angharad la regardèrent avec curiosité. Jamais elle n'avaient vu quelqu'un comme elle. Seuls les war boys étaient plus pâles et ils se peignaient le corps. Surtout, elles auraient voulu avoir le courage de tenter de mordre leur futur époux.

Miss Giddy par contre la regarda d'un air dubitatif. On aurait dit que la jeune fille avait la rage.

-Elle a l'air malade.

-Ah, mais elle est aussi forte que mes autres promises, l'Organic me l'a assuré.

Il avait l'air dubitatif, mais l'Organic y jouait sa tête, il ne lui aurait pas menti.

-D'où vient-elle ?

-Des miséreux au pied de la citadelle. Qui l'eut cru ? Ces déchets la gardaient précieusement en attendant qu'elle ait suffisamment de valeur pour l'échanger. Dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas aussi dressé un minimum. Cette dag a du vocabulaire, mais pas celui que j'attends d'une épouse. Ce sera à toi de t'en charger.

Impossible de protester à un ordre d'Immortan Joe. Miss Giddy s'inclina et il partit après avoir poussé la Dag a travers la pièce. La vieille femme se pencha pour l'aider à se relever mais du faire un pas en arrière pour éviter une morsure.

-Comment t'appelle-tu ?, demanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tu m'as l'air un peu plus vieille que Capable et un peu plus jeune qu'Angharad, mais qui peut vraiment dire pour une enfant ayant grandi dans la Désolation ?

Elle reçu un crachat sur le sol pour toute réponse. Capable se pencha pour mieux voir le visage de la fille.

-Joe l'a appelé dag.

-C'est un mot d'avant, soupira miss Giddy qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le mot, qui désigne quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre, qui ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les gens.

Elles eurent droit à un sourire fier de la part de la fille. Capable sut immédiatement que ce nom lui resterait. En fait, la Dag n'en accepterait jamais d'autre.

-J'aime beaucoup, remarqua Capable, et elle a l'air d'aimer aussi.

La question du nom était réglée, mais la Dag refusa de se laisser approcher. Elle refusa aussi les vêtements propres que lui tendit miss Giddy et toute proposition de rejoindre leur petite salle de classe dans la chambre de miss Giddy ne reçu qu'un refus ferme et silencieux. Capable était fascinée par cette fille farouche qui protestait contre toute tentative de l'amadouer. La Dag était bien plus douée pour ça que Capable. Pourtant, même si elle l'admirait, Capable était triste pour elle parce qu'elle finirait par abandonner elle aussi. On ne résistait pas à Immortan Joe. Les femmes en bas en étaient la preuve.

Capable haïssait Joe. Elle ne connaissait rien au monde, mais elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait pas du vivre ce qu'elle vivait et comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Bientôt, la Dag comprendrait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'en soit rien. Elle aurait voulu qu'elles soient amies et qu'elles n'aient à s'inquiéter de rien, ni de Joe, ni des épouses ni des dangers de l'extérieur dont parlait miss Giddy. Elle voulait beaucoup de chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir. Bientôt, Angharad, la Dag et elle seraient assises à la place des épouses, aussi amorphes et haineuses qu'elles.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais Angharad était là et avec l'arrivée de la Dag, elle recommença à harceler Capable pour qu'elle participe aux leçons. Au début, Capable pensa à résister jusqu'à la fois elle croisa le regard de la Dag, toujours farouche et méfiant. C'était le même regard que celui des épouses en bas. Au même moment, par la porte entrouverte, leur parvint la voix d'une des épouses qui insultait l'autre.

Capable se figea, puis sourit.

-Je pourrais jouer un air au piano et toi chanter, proposa-t-elle à Angharad.

D'abord surprise, celle-ci lui offrit un large sourire et la pris dans ses bras.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de la guider au piano sans lâcher sa main.

Capable s'assit et commença à jouer. La Dag l'observa, surprise de la voir céder à Angharad après avoir été presque aussi acharnée qu'elle à refuser d'apprendre. Mais maintenant, Capable savait ce qu'Angharad pensait. Elles n'avaient pas le choix. Joe avait déjà décidé de leur futur et il était horrible. Par contre, elles pouvaient décider de ne pas être comme les épouses en bas, à se haïr et se méfier les unes des autres. Elles pouvaient être amies et se soutenir. Capable frappa plus fort les touches du piano et sourit à la Dag, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle pouvait au moins faire ça.

Quand elle a fini de me parler, Capable m'a souri.

-Tu as l'air déçu. Tu attendais une autre histoire ?

Oui, bien sûr. Tout le monde sait que de toutes les épouses, c'est Capable qui a pris les war boys sous son aile. Toast les entraîne, mais Capable est leur mère et leur sœur, elle les soigne et les épouses. C'est leur petite déesse, disent certains. On sait que c'est à cause du war boy Nux qui a conduit sur la Fury Road les épouses en sécurité. Mais personne ne sait rien d'autre là dessus et j'espérais qu'elle me raconterait ça.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire ça, parce qu'elle a toujours l'air triste quand on parle de cette histoire devant elle, même maintenant que ses cheveux sont plus gris que rouges.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit à la place. Quand tu as commencé à parler de l'infirmerie j'ai pensé que tu allais raconter comment tu t'y es installé puis quand tu as parlé de ton enfance, j'ai pensé que ce serait une histoire d'enfant avec une voix d'enfant.

Son sourire est devenu triste.

-Je n'ai été enfant que quelques jours. J'ai du tout de suite grandir, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mes peurs étaient celles d'une adulte, déjà. C'était vrai pour nous toutes. J'imagine que c'est ça que je veux qu'on retienne. Que nous étions des petites filles terrorisées qui ne savaient déjà plus ce que c'était que l'innocence, mais que nous nous aidions les unes les autres, juste en étant là.

Nous sommes restés assis un moment en silence, puis elle s'est levé et j'ai écris son histoire. J'ai dormi au pied de mon travail et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai décidé d'aller voir la Dag. Toast m'a dit qui elle était avant d'être une épouse, Cheedo comment elle a appris à être elle-même et pas une épouse perdue au milieu des autres et Capable comment les épouses sont devenues des sœurs. Alors je me demandais ce que la Dag allait pouvoir me raconter.

Je l'ai cherchée et je l'ai trouvée sous les arbres qui poussent au sommet de la citadelle. Elle était assise et gardait son sac à graines entre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas seule, les trois autres étaient là aussi. Elles n'ont pas dit un mot en me voyant approcher, m'ont juste souri et la Dag m'a fait signe de m'asseoir. J'ai attendu longtemps, puis Cheedo la Fragile a posé une main sur sa cuisse, elle m'a regardé avec un regard plus transperçant que jamais et c'est là que j'ai entendu

**L'histoire de la Dag **

La Dag n'avait peur de rien ou de pas grand chose. Enfant, elle avait du se battre pour espérer manger même seulement une cuisse de lézard et boire une gorgée de l'eau qui tombait de la citadelle. Adulte, elle avait du supporter le corps répugnant de Joe au-dessus d'elle et elle avait vu mourir Angharad sans pouvoir rien faire, puis une femme qu'elle admirait profondément. Alors non, elle n'avait pas peur de grand chose, sauf de la chose qui grandissait en son ventre. Dans ses rêves, Joe junior lui ouvrait le ventre avec ses dents avant de s'attaquer à ses sœurs.

Avant qu'elles ne se sauvent, miss Giddy l'avait prise à part et lui avait expliqué les différents moyens de mettre fin à l'abomination dans son ventre. Aucun n'était possible dans leur prison, mais depuis le premier instant de leur fuite, tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, la Dag se répétait la liste et la date limite pour faire son choix.

Si c'était un choix.

À leur retour à la citadelle, Capable avait clamé l'atelier de l'Organic comme son domaine réservé. Depuis, aidée des vieux livres de l'Organic, elle faisait tout son possible pour soulager les maux des war boys et des war pups ralliés à leur cause.

Au huitième jour après leur retour, la Dag quitta les jardins où elle tâchait de redonner vie au cadeau de la Gardienne des graines et descendit jusqu'à l'atelier. Les rares personnes qu'elle croisa la saluèrent respectueusement ou à contrecœur, selon qu'elles aient facilement accepté leur révolution ou non. Quelle serait leur réaction si ces gens savaient qu'elle portait Joe Junior dans son ventre ? Heureusement, cela ne se voyait pas encore. Par précaution, elle avait quand même commencé à porter des vêtements plus amples.

Capable sourit quand elle la vit rentrer dans l'atelier et elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était étrange de ne plus être ensemble à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Le prix de la liberté, sans doute. Capable rayonnait avec ces nouvelles responsabilités, Toast aussi. Cheedo cherchait sa place. La Dag ? Elle voulait juste s'occuper de ses graines et se débarrasser de l'une d'entre elle.

-C'est rare de te voir ici, finit par dire Capable en la lâchant. Je pensais que tu ne quitterait pas les terrasses avant d'avoir fait germer le contenu de ton sac.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Les yeux de Capable glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre et son sourire disparut.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Ton ouïe est fine et ton oreille était tendue vers nous quand miss Giddy m'expliquait quoi faire. Tu voulais m'aider.

-Suis-moi, soupira Capable.

Elle la conduisit dans une petite pièce au bout de l'atelier. Les malades sur leurs lits et les war pups qui lui servaient de petites mains tentèrent tous de saisir sa main au passage pour la remercier. La Dag, elle, évita de croiser leurs regards. Capable referma précautionneusement la porte derrière elles et désigna d'un geste la pièce à la Dag, l'invitant à l'examiner.

La pièce n'était pas minuscule, mais couverte du sol au plafond d'étagères et de caisses. La plupart des étagères étaient vides. Les rares caisses occupées contenaient quelques médicaments d'avant la chute, probablement périmés depuis des lustres. La Dag se retourna vers Capable.

-Il y a deux autres réserves dans le même état. L'Organic cachait à quel point ses stocks faiblissaient, peut être même à Joe en personne. Je manque de tout. De médicaments, de bandages, d'instruments fiables... Il y a du sang séché sur la moindre scie. La seule chose dont je ne manque pas, c'est d'eau. Mais ce dont on manque plus que tout, c'est d'expérience. Les war pups n'en savent pas plus que moi. L'Organic n'a jamais pris un apprenti pour lui transmettre tout son savoir.

-Il ne voulait pas de concurrence pour menacer sa vie et son poste.

-Exactement. Est-ce que je peux t'opérer et te débarrasser de ton problème ? Oui, probablement. Mais j'apprends sur le tas dans les pires conditions possibles. Je ne peux pas te garantir d'y arriver. Je pourrais te charcuter pire que ce que faisait l'Organic à ses war boys. Je ne peux même pas te garantir que tu survivrais.

La Dag chercha dans les yeux de Capable si elle lui disait la vérité. Sa sœur détourna les yeux d'un air coupable et la Dag préféra sortir que de lui hurler dessus. Elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec aucune de ses sœurs, pas depuis qu'elles l'avaient apprivoisé mais elle l'aurait fait si elle était resté une seconde de plus. Elle traversa l'atelier à grandes enjambées, insultant au passage un war boy qui tentait de toucher ses cheveux. Une fois dehors, elle hésita à remonter vers ses plantes et ses graines mais elle était trop en colère. Elle aurait été capable de tout casser là haut.

Heureusement, elle connaissait un endroit parfait où se défouler. Un war boy tout étonné lui indiqua où se rendre. La citadelle était un véritable labyrinthe pour les épouses, mais elle finit par parvenir devant les appartements de Joe. Elle franchit la porte et hurla sa frustration. Quelqu'un était déjà passée avant elle. Furiosa sans doute.

Tout avait été détruit dans la pièce, du lit monumental au bureau en passant par le tapis et les tentures au mur. Ce qui avait survécu avait été réuni au centre de la pièce et brûlé. Pour passer sa frustration, la Dag envoya quelques coups de pied dans le tas de mélange d'étoffes et d'objets de métal tordus par le feu. Joe aimait le luxe visiblement et s'il prétendait aimer ses épouses, il ne l'avait jamais partagé avec elles.

La Dag quitta la pièce sans s'être vraiment calmée. Elle avait le souffle court de s'être autant agitée. Ça aussi c'était la faute à Joe qui enfermait des filles et s'étonnait qu'elles soient trop faibles pour porter des fils à terme.

En attendant de reprendre son souffle, elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier qui montait chez Joe. Elle aspira de longues gorgées d'air et regarda l'escalier en se demandant si s'y jeter lui permettrait de décrocher le parasite dans ses entrailles. Miss Giddy lui avait avoué à mi-voix que les femmes faisaient parfois ça avant, en dernier recours. La chute serait brutale, mais elle aurait plus de chances de survie qu'en se faisant charcuter par Capable. Cependant, si elle le faisait, Capable s'en voudrait toute sa vie et il en était hors de question.

Et puis l'ombre d'Angharad s'imposa à son esprit. Angharad ne lui aurait jamais reproché son choix. Elle l'aurait peut être même encouragé, lui disant que ce qui était important, c'était qu'elle prenne son choix seule. Qu'elle ait enfin le choix. Angharad ne l'avait pas eu, elle. L'Organic s'était trop vite aperçu de sa grossesse. Cependant, la Dag savait quel choix elle aurait fait. Angharad tenait toute vie pour sacrée, même celle d'un rejeton de Joe. Elle l'aurait mis au monde et se serait efforcée de lui donner de l'amour.

La Dag n'était pas Angharad. Elle n'avait pas sa bonté et sa patience et elle n'éprouvait que haine pour la chose dans son ventre. Mais elle savait aussi deux choses : d'abord qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière victime de Joe en mourant pour empêcher que son fils meure et ensuite qu'Angharad s'était battue et avait sacrifiée sa vie pour que ses sœurs et leurs enfants soient autre chose que la propriété du vieux Joe.

-On dirait que je vais te laisser naître sale schlanger, murmura-t-elle à son ventre. Mais si tu fais mine de ressembler à ton père je te jette moi-même de tout en haut de la citadelle.

Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle sente l'avorton bouger, mais elle eut quand même l'impression de le sentir s'accrocher un peu plus fermement à ses entrailles. Elle avait envie de vomir.

-La Dag ?

La voix de Cheedo l'appelait d'en bas de l'escalier. C'était Capable qui l'avait envoyé après elle. Bien sûr. Si l'ombre d'Angharad ne l'avait pas raisonnée, seule la petite Cheedo y serait arrivée, avec ses grands yeux et sa voix douce. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de la peine à Cheedo.

Maudissant pour la forme Capable et sa clairvoyance, la Dag se leva et descendit l'escalier. Cheedo lui sourit et se précipita dans ses bras.

-Capable m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et Toast où te trouver. Que se passe-t-il ?

-On dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir me débarrasser de cette chose, expliqua la Dag en désignant son ventre.

Elle n'avait jamais menti à Cheedo, juste caché certains pans de la vérité pour ne pas la blesser tant qu'elle avait encore un peu d'innocence et d'espoir, mais ce temps était fini. Quelques jours plus tôt, Cheedo aurait récité que c'était merveilleux qu'elle porte l'enfant de Joe, qu'il serait heureux et qu'il la récompenserait. Comme elle avait changé, elle se contenta de serrer la Dag dans ses bras.

-Tu trouveras une solution, déclara-t-elle, toujours confiante.

-Il n'y en a pas de bonne. Dès qu'ils verront que je suis enceinte, ils voudront tous voir en lui l'héritier de Joe. Corpus Colossus mettra ses sales petites pattes dessus, nous fera toutes tuer et en fera un Joe junior.

Cheedo se figea en entendant ça et la Dag eut un pincement de regret. Cheedo n'était pas encore prête à entendre ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de penser. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle enlaça Cheedo puis l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Les jours suivants, elle du prendre de plus en plus de précautions pour que sa grossesse ne se voit pas. En même temps, il fallait empêcher Corpus Colossus de comploter et les différentes factions de la citadelle de se massacrer. Puis, Cheedo disparut pour négocier avec Pétroville et revint avec un regard différent. La Dag arrosait la première des graines de la Gardienne a avoir germé quand elle vint la voir, deux jours après son retour. Elle la regarda faire un moment en silence, puis se racla la gorge.

-Corpus Colossus est une menace, commença-t-elle.

-Il essayait de faire tuer l'une de nous, approuva la Dag.

Elle ne cria pas sur Cheedo pour lui dire à quel point elle avait été stupide de se rendre à Pétroville. Elle refusait de se fâcher avec elle et elle était malgré tout très fière d'elle. C'était par contre plus dur de se retenir de grimper dans le repaire de Corpus pour achever sa misérable existence et ce n'était pas Toast qui l'en empêcherait.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

Elle était sûre d'elle. La Dag posa son seau, s'assit sous l'ombre des plantes et Cheedo s'empressa de la rejoindre.

-Il faut lui dire que tu est enceinte.

La Dag eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne voulait pas de la chose dans son ventre, mais elle voulait encore moins que Corpus mette la main dessus et en face un seigneur de guerre. Cheedo posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Écoute-moi, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Corpus essaie de nous affaiblir parce qu'il a peur de nous et parce que nous avons tué son père.

-Il y a de ça. Il cherche à nous détruire avant que nous le détruisions. Il est persuadé que nous cherchons à nous débarrasser de lui et si Furiosa n'avait pas dit qu'il pouvait nous être utile, je me serais dépêché de le faire. Sa seule raison de nous laisser diriger c'est qu'il sait qu'à notre place, n'importe qui se serait déjà débarrassé de lui. S'il trouve quelqu'un de plus puissant que nous qui veut bien le garder, il nous fera égorger par des war pups.

Cheedo acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Il veut survivre et il croit devoir se débarrasser de nous. Il faut lui faire réaliser qu'on lui est indispensable. S'il veut des alliés, il doit se présenter comme celui qui peut rallier tous les soutiens d'Immortan. Mais il ne peut plus le faire si tu portes son enfant. C'est toi qui parles en son nom !

Elle rayonnait de plaisir à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une solution. La Dag résista à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait toujours su que Cheedo pouvait être brillante. La voir s'épanouir lui réchauffait les entrailles. Au lieu de céder à son envie, elle se mit à réfléchir.

-Ça peut marcher, finit-elle par dire en s'en voulant de doucher l'enthousiasme de Cheedo, mais seulement jusqu'à la naissance de la chose. Après, Corpus essayera de nous l'enlever et ceux qui voudront nous défier chercherons à le tuer pour que mini-Joe ne menace pas leur ascension.

-Alors on a deux cent jours pour trouver une solution, mais deux cent jours où Corpus nous épaulera de toutes ses forces. C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?

Elle n'avait pas tort. La Dag haïssait de toutes ses forces l'idée que Corpus puisse se sentir un droit sur son parasite. Mais mieux valait lui faire croire qu'elle lui reconnaissait ce droit plutôt que de le laisser comploter contre elles. Elle le savait, mais cela ne lui donnait pas moins envie de vomir.

-Il faut en parler avec les autres, mais tu as sans doute raison.

Les autres approuvèrent, à contrecœur. Toast se chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle à Corpus. La Dag n'en aurait pas été capable. Corpus, lui raconta Toast, était aux anges. Les tentatives de déstabilisation de leur nouveau régime s'arrêtèrent complètement et tous les war boys se mirent à leur obéir comme ils auraient obéi au vieux Joe. Même ceux qui étaient les plus convaincus par la justesse de leur cause semblaient plus enthousiaste maintenant qu'ils savaient que le tyran avait laissé une graine. La Dag se retint de leur hurler que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise graine et qu'il fallait l'éradiquer.

Une soixantaine de jours passa et sa vie devint infernale. Son ventre gonflait et Joe junior commençait à se faire remarquer. La Dag ne pouvait pas circuler dans les couloirs de la citadelle sans qu'on ne tente de toucher son ventre. À la fin d'une réunion, Corpus demanda – exigea, presque – de palper son ventre pour voir si son frère était en bonne santé. Elle manqua de lui cracher dessus mais elles avaient trop besoin de cette alliance et elle le laissa faire. Quand il eut fini, la Dag courut jusqu'au bassin le plus proche où elle s'immergea jusqu'au cou. Elle n'avait même pas honte de ce gaspillage d'eau. Cheedo la rejoignit et l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de trembler. Maintenant, c'était elle qui la réconfortait.

Après ça, la Dag choisit de passer le plus clair de son temps dans leur ancienne prison. Même les green boys ne la laissaient pas tranquille, gâchant son plaisir quand elle s'occupait des jardins. Au moins dans son abri, elle ne recevait pas de conseils sur les meilleurs moyens de conduire une grossesse à terme. Ses sœurs lui tenaient compagnie le plus souvent possible mais c'était Furiosa qui avait l'air le plus horrifié par la situation.

-Je voulais que vous soyez libres, confessa-t-elle à la Dag un jour qu'elle lui tenait compagnie. Pas que vous trouviez de nouvelles prisons.

-Nous nous en libérerons, la rassura la Dag, quand cette chose ne sera plus un problème.

-Donc, quand il mourra.

-En quelque sorte.

Un plan germait dans son esprit et celui de Cheedo. Elles avaient convenu de n'en parler que quand elles seraient sûr qu'il pouvait marcher mais Capable au moins se doutait de quelque chose.

Elle grossit encore et ses sœurs firent en sorte d'être avec elle presque en permanence. Angharad avait supporté avec courage sa grossesse mais la Dag n'était pas Angharad. Elle jurait et tempêtait en alternance avec des moments où elle était trop fatiguée pour bouger un muscle. Dans ces moments là, Cheedo lui racontait des histoires prises des quelques livres de miss Giddy ou inventés pour l'occasion.

Enfin, vint le moment où elle devint plus énorme que l'était Angharad au moment de sa mort. Ce Joe junior là était désormais plus vieux que l'enfant d'Angharad le serait jamais. Désormais, ce n'était plus seulement l'imagination de la Dag qui lui disait que la chose bougeait. Le petit seigneur de guerre tapait aussi fort que son père.

-Soit maudit petit monstre, murmurait-elle tous les matins en se levant et en se massant le ventre.

Angharad aussi avait parlé à son ventre. Seulement, elle lui faisait des promesses d'un avenir libéré de toute souffrance et la Dag refusait de promettre quoi que ce soit à la chose.

Avant, les gens appelaient l'accouchement d'une femme la ''délivrance''. La Dag trouvait que c'était la meilleure façon d'appeler ce moment. Elle voulait juste en être libéré. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que maintenant qu'elle était grosse comme un camion, tout le monde laissait un espace respectueux autour d'elle quand elle sortait de leur ancienne cage. Elle pouvait à nouveau circuler sans craindre qu'on la touche et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Cheedo l'entraînait souvent jusqu'au balcon d'où elle distribuait l'eau aux miséreux. Elle et Capable avaient des projets pour cet endroit, mais il faudrait des années pour les concrétiser. La Dag l'écoutait les décrire avec amusement, mais il lui tardait de repartir sur ses propres projets.

Bientôt.

Quand Cheedo fit une pause dans son discours, la Dag se releva.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller aux ascenseurs, murmura-t-elle.

Cheedo bondit immédiatement sur ses jambes pour passer son bras sous le sien.

-Allons-y alors.

Elles quittèrent le balcon pour rejoindre l'ascenseur un peu plus bas. Des war boys s'occupaient de son entretien et de celui de quelques véhicules et se redressèrent vivement en les voyant.

-Descendez la plate forme, demanda Cheedo.

Sa voix était douce et on aurait dit qu'elle faisait une demande plutôt que de donner un ordre. Ils s'empressèrent pourtant de lui obéir. Une douzaine se précipita pour manœuvrer la plate-forme, les autres sautèrent sur leurs armes et y grimpèrent avec Cheedo et la Dag. En bas, les miséreux étaient moins violents qu'avant maintenant qu'ils savaient que l'eau tomberait sans faute tous les deux jours. Malgré tout, il fallait être prudent. Une émeute était vite arrivée. Pendant qu'ils descendaient, Cheedo murmura ses ordres au chef des war boys qui hochait la tête presque avec adoration. La Dag, elle, tentait de retenir une vague de nausée et se raccrochait à l'une des chaînes.

Sur un geste de Cheedo, la plate-forme s'arrêta juste au-dessus des têtes des miséreux. La plupart étaient encore aglutinés autour de la cascade d'eau, ce qui évitait en partie le risque d'un assaut concerté. Le chef des war boys s'avança, prit une large goulée d'air et se mit à crier.

-Les épouses vous protègent ! La noble Dag va donner naissance et invite toutes celles qui sont enceintes à la rejoindre pour mettre au monde leurs enfants en sécurité ! Elles pourront rester dans la citadelle ou redescendre avec un don de la part des épouses !

Les miséreux les plus proches se regardèrent avec curiosité puis intérêt. Très vite, la rumeur se répandit et quelques femmes fendirent la foule pour s'approcher. Des war boys se penchèrent pour les faire grimper après avoir vérifié qu'elles avaient bel et bien l'air enceinte et, rassurées, d'autres se présentèrent. En tout, une vingtaine de femmes, dont quatre ou cinq aussi proche d'accoucher que la Dag, acceptèrent l'offre. Toutes étaient en guenille et puaient, certaines couvertes de pustules ou de tumeurs ou le sourire plein de trous. La Dag avait grandi parmi eux et grimaça. L'odeur était ce qu'elle avait prit le plus de plaisir à oublier.

Cheeedo ouvrit grand ses yeux et se rapprocha de la Dag.

-Elles sont si nombreuses... Je ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant d'enfants qui naissaient ici.

-Il n'y a que ça à faire, ricana la Dag. Ça les occupe et s'il n'y a pas assez de ressources pour l'élever, ils peuvent toujours le manger.

L'air horrifié de Cheedo l'aurait fait rire si elle avait exagéré, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se remémorait la faim, même vaguement, et elle n'en avait pas envie.

-Il naît beaucoup d'enfants, continua-t-elle pour arrêter le cours de ses pensées, mais la plupart avant terme ou déformés. Et même ceux qui naissent en bonne santé le restent rarement longtemps. Accoucher à la citadelle, sans le risque d'être forcée à rejoindre les laitières est inespéré pour elles.

Plus aucune femme n'approchant de la plate-forme, la Dag fit signe en haut qu'on les remonte. Quelques miséreux semblèrent alors hésiter à sauter pour les rejoindre, mais la promesse d'un don les arrêta. Les futures mères se précipitèrent vers la Dag et Cheedo pour les bénir et leur baiser les mains. Certaines lui touchèrent même le ventre, mais pas avec révérence, juste comme des futures mères qui voulaient voir où elle en était et lui lancer des sourires de connivence. Si la Dag avait porté autre chose que Joe junior, elle se serait même amusée à participer. Elle réussit tout juste à leur offrir un sourire un peu crispée, et seulement parce que Cheedo posait sa main sur son dos pour la réconforter.

Les miséreuses se firent très facilement à la vie dans la citadelle. Comme elle et ses sœurs s'étaient réservé malgré tout une pièce, la Dag avait d'abord pensé les éviter, mais elle découvrit que c'était difficile. L'ancienne prison des épouses était presque petite pour tant de monde et ces femmes tenaient à montrer leur reconnaissance en aidant comme elle le pouvaient et passaient leur temps à rire, à crier et à s'extasier devant chaque objet. Leur prison devenait quelque chose de différent et la Dag le regardait d'un nouvel œil tout en se laissant gagner par l'enthousiasme de leurs invitées.

L'une d'elle accoucha le lendemain de leur arrivée et donna le jour à un enfant doté d'un seul bras déformé et presque recroquevillé entre son torse et son menton. Elle l'accueillit malgré tout en souriant. À l'aune de la désolation, le petit s'en sortait bien. C'était le premier bébé que les épouses voyaient de près et la mère leur donna la permission de le tenir un moment. Toutes le firent avec plus ou moins de talent, sauf Capable. La pauvre était épuisée par l'accouchement qu'elle avait pratiqué presque toute seule. Et puis, d'elles toutes, c'était la seule qui était déjà tombée enceinte et elle avait fait une fausse couche. Pas plus que la Dag ou Angharad, elle n'avait voulu donner le jour à un rejeton de Joe, mais elle avait pleuré longtemps à l'époque. La corde était toujours sensible.

La sixième nuit après leur arrivée, la Dag dormait profondément enlacée avec Cheedo quand elle sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule. C'était Capable, l'air grave. Jo-Terreur et Toast aidaient une des miséreuses à s'installer sur le lit de Toast. Elle gémissait doucement.

-Le travail a commencé pour elle, murmura Capable. Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y.

La Dag remua Cheedo pour la réveiller aussi et se redressa. Voilà, elles y étaient. Elles avaient tout prévu, tout anticipé. Pourtant, même si elle avait confiance en Capable et Jo-Terreur, la Dag aurait voulu que miss Giddy et Angharad soient là pour l'aider.

Le travail dura neuf longues heures pour la miséreuse. Normalement, la grossesse de la Dag aurait duré quelques jours de plus, mais Jo-Terreur savait comment provoquer un accouchement et, une fois les contactions commencées, la Dag ne mit que sept heures à éjecter le rejeton de Joe. Les encouragements de Cheedo et Toast lui parvenaient comme à travers un brouillard et elle aurait juré sentir les lèvres d'Angharad se poser sur son front.

Enfin, un braillement retentit et la Dag laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit.

-Tu veux le voir ?, demanda doucement Capable.

À contrecœur, la Dag rouvrit un œil. Joe junior, puisque c'était bien un garçon, avait l'air en bonne santé, plutôt dodu si on le comparais avec l'enfant né quelques jours plus tôt. Par contre, il avait un pied plus court qu'un autre. Joe aurait été furieux, mais il l'aurait peut être gardé. Ce bébé-là était plus prometteur que ses dix derniers rejetons réunis. Il ne ressemblait pas à Joe vu comme ça, et n'avait pas l'air très menaçant.

-Fais le taire, réclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle dut dormir quelques minutes seulement avant qu'un cri de douleur ne la réveille. Sur l'autre lit, la femme était encore au travail et paraissait à bout de forces.

-Encore un peu, l'encouragea Jo-Terreur.

Furiosa entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la Dag qui se redressa. Capable nourrissait Jo junior avec un biberon, assise sur son lit et elles la regardèrent faire en silence.

-Il lui ressemble ?, demanda Furiosa.

-C'est un bébé qui ressemble à un bébé, répondit la Dag en haussant les épaules.

-Et alors ? Pas d'instinct maternel, pas d'envie de l'élever et de faire la nique à Joe en faisant de son fils autre chose qu'un tueur ?

-Non. Angharad le ferait, mais pas moi.

Furiosa lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

-Tu as autant d'amour en toi que cette fille. Ne t'en veux pas de ne pas le donner à toute la création comme elle.

La Dag jeta un regard vers Cheedo qui encourageait la future même en lui caressant le front. Elle hocha la tête.

Sur l'autre lit, la femme poussa un dernier cri avant de s'effondrer. Au même moment, Jo-Terreur et Toast poussèrent un petit cri de joie quand l'enfant finit de sortir. Il y eut alors un grand silence.

-Mon bébé ?, demanda la femme d'une voix pitoyable.

Toast jeta un regard à la Dag puis à Capable. La Dag hocha la tête et Capable se leva pour confier Joe junior à Toast. Pour faciliter leur manœuvre, Furiosa se leva et, avec Jo-Terreur, se plaça de sorte à cacher le reste de la pièce à la femme allongée.

-Le voici votre bébé, s'exclama joyeusement Toast en lui présentant Joe junior. Il a l'air en parfaite santé.

Pendant que la femme s'emparait du bébé avec un cri de joie, Capable ramena vers la Dag un pitoyable petit corps sanglant. Il était déjà mort et elle soupira de soulagement. Ses derniers regrets disparurent. Furiosa revint vers elle, le front ridé par l'inquiétude.

-Quand je suis arrivée, Corpus était déjà à l'entrée. Il n'a pas osé rentrer pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Aidez-moi à me relever, grogna la Dag.

Les autres protestèrent, mais c'était à elle de faire ça. Ses sœurs la rhabillèrent, Toast pris son bras et Cheedo pris dans ses bras le petit corps et le trembla brièvement dans l'eau pour essuyer le sang. Chaque pas était un calvaire pour la Dag, mais elle traversa sans se plaindre la grande salle. Voyant leur état, aucune des miséreuses n'osa s'approcher d'elles. Deux se mirent à psalmodier ce qui ressemblait à une prière. La Dag se promit de l'apprendre. On avait toujours besoin de prières et ce petit être en méritait une, puisque sa mère ne le pleurerait pas.

Corpus souleva difficilement sa tête en les voyant, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il était accompagné de ses habituels war pups mais aussi de war boys nostalgiques du temps de Joe. Ceux-là étaient trop nombreux à son goût. Quand ils virent le petit corps, eux aussi se mirent à gémir. La Dag s'en empara et le confia à un war boy choisi au hasard avant de s'avancer vers Corpus. Le war boy fit de même pour permettre à celui-ci d'examiner le corps.

-Je ne pleurerais pas sur un fils de Joe, déclara-t-elle à Corpus. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons que son frère ne puisse pas le faire.

L'infirme souleva avec difficulté une main pour caresser celle, encore plus petite, du bébé. Ses lèvres tremblaient quand il la relâcha et il tourna son regard vers la Dag.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux trahissaient une sincère reconnaissance. À sa grande surprise, la Dag réalisa que son geste permettrait peut être qui reste leur allié. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour ça elle voulait juste que quelqu'un pleure sincèrement ce pauvre petit.

Exténuée, elle repartit vers son lit, toujours aidée par Cheedo, en essayant d'ignorer les sanglots de Corpus et la petite voix qui lui demandait ce qu'elles aurait fait si ce bébé était né vivant.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre, elle ne put pas s'allonger tout de suite et sombrer dans le sommeil. Capable se précipita vers elle.

-Elle veut te parler. La mère.

La Dag s'effondra sur une chaise à ses côtés, en essayant de ne pas grimacer de dégout en voyant Joe junior sucer frénétiquement à son sein.

-Vous avez sauvées la vie de mon bébé, déclara la femme en saisissant sa main. Sans vous, il serait mort en bas et regardez le ! C'est la première fois que je fais un bébé en bonne santé comme ça !

-Tant mieux.

-Et toi tu as perdu le tien, je suis désolée.

-Pas moi. Ça valait mieux ainsi, mais je prierais pour lui.

-Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu veux nommer le mien ? Je serais fière de lui dire qu'une épouse lui a donné son nom.

La Dag se figea. Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec la chose, mais la femme avait l'air si heureuse qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de lui refuser ça. Jamais elle n'avait songé à un nom pour l'enfant pendant qu'il grandissait en elle. Dans sa tête, c'était Joe junior, mais elle ne pouvait pas appeler ainsi le fils d'une miséreuse. Joe lui aurait donné un nom de guerrier qu'elle aurait détesté. Soudain, elle sourit. L'enfant porterait un nom de fleur ou de racine ou venu d'une histoire romantique comme les adorait miss Giddy. Rien qui puisse évoquer son père maudit.

La Dag s'est arrêtée ici et j'ai attendu, captivé par son récit. Je la connais depuis très longtemps mais jamais je n'ai imaginé ça. Les épouses nous en disent trop peu sur leur histoire pour qu'on puisse les comprendre. J'ai attendu, mais elle n'a rien dit de plus.

-Alors ? Comment l'as tu nommé ?

Elle a sourit doucement. J'aime les sourire de la Dag même si je ne les comprend pas.

-Aucune de nous ne le dira jamais à personne. L'enfant a vécu ou il est mort. Peu importe. Ma vengeance sur Joe, c'est que personne ne saura jamais ce que son dernier fils est devenu. Certaines de ces mères sont redescendues dans la vallée, d'autres sont restées ici. Leur fils sont devenus des war boys et des green men, des artistes et des porteurs d'eau et certains sont morts. Je t'ai même menti sur le moment de sa naissance et toutes ces femmes étaient malades. Elles sont mortes jeunes, comme la plupart des miséreux. Tu écriras mon histoire pour qu'on sache que nous n'étions pas des déesses mais si ça ne sert à rien, si ces idiots font de nous des déesses, en lisant ton mur ils sauront la vérité. Joe est mort, et nous avons gagné. Fin de l'histoire.

Les quatre épouses se sont toutes levées en même temps et se sont serrées dans les bras les unes des autres. Il y a eu un sanglot mais je ne sais pas laquelle l'a poussé. Moi, je suis resté assis longtemps avant d'être capable de me lever et d'aller finir d'écrire mon mur. Je croyais que j'allais devoir leur demander de me raconter une dernière histoire, l'histoire d'Angharad, mais en relisant tout, je me suis dit qu'elle était déjà là, sur le mur et que j'en avais trop demandé aux épouses. Il restait de la place sur le mur quand j'ai fini. J'ai écris Angharad au milieu de cet espace et je me suis arrêté.

Maintenant, la dernière des épouses est morte et ce sera bientôt mon tour. La Dag avait raison, mon travail n'a servi à rien. Chaque fois que l'une d'elle est morte, les croyants sont allés prier devant mon mur et leur histoire. Ils disent que c'est le saint mur des immortelles. Je crois toujours qu'ils ont tort, mais s'ils ont raisons, j'espère que je n'irais pas au Valhalla mais que ce seront leurs mains qui me guideront vers la Grande Terre Verte. Et j'espère que dans notre Désolation où il est facile d'oublier le passé, on se souviendra toujours d'elles.


End file.
